Heaven Sent
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Sequel to 'Plushie Love'. His mother held secrets from him- until now. Now, after the death of her, he'll go on a quest to find out who his Father really was- a man with good intentions, as his mother said, or a merciless killer? OCXOC MadaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Heaven Sent

Chapter 1

She grabbed the comforter from the basket, heavy with its extra water, and she tried to get it onto the clothes line, her pet growling. "I can do this by myself, Akuma." she told it, heaving it over her shoulder, before it was lifted from her and placed on the clothes line.

"You should leave such taxing chores to me." came a deep voice, and she smiled, looking over her shoulder.

"You have training to do…" He ran a hand through his long hair, "Kagetora-Kun." He looked at her.

"I don't need training." e said bluntly, and she flicked him in the forehead. "Ack!"

"Tch! Silly boy! Of course you do! It you don't have enough control over your body, you'll never be able to be of any use!" she told him, but he knew well enough that her harsh words only translated to what his inner desire was. "So much like your father- he rarely thought ahead as well."

"Oh?" Kagetora grinned, leaning, but in a way that he was looking up at her face. "Akuma was your last present from Father, right, mama?"

"I suppose you can say that." she said, looking away, as he stood up and hugged her from behind.

"I love you, Mama." He told her, and she sighed.

"Stop making up excuses and go and get the groceries, you procrastinating son." She told him, and he chuckled, leaving, Akuma watching him as he did so, and hissed shortly at her, as she lowered her head.

"Hey- I said don't cry, Mama." Kagetora said, covering her eyes with his hand, as tears slipped down. "Don't let the Bosses harass you anymore today. My Mama isn't a pushover." He told her, kicking the basket, and walking off, as all the clothes fell onto the line perfectly, and hung there to dry. "You really should get some sleep, Mama." She said nothing, as he walked off.

"What a strange child." She said to Akuma, who nodded. "Come on- I'm going to make some tea." Akuma wagged his tail, and scurried after her, as she went back into the house.

~Elsewhere~

He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the sweet bun he had bought for himself, ripping off a huge chunk, before pulling it in and chewing on it, staring at one of the many bases his Father was said to have stayed at. He liked this one the most. It was abandoned- but he liked it the most. It was gem, hidden deep in the crevices of a place you could not reach by boat, but if you walked across the water, you could get to its stairs. It was tucked securely in a cliff so that you could only attack form above or the front, but above was difficult if you didn't know where to look.

Its roofs were red, and it had large windows- the highest tower had nothing but windows all around- its where he always fell asleep. Kagetora reclined, chewing on another bite of the sweet bun. Thank fully, all the groceries were fine, if not put in the fridge for a while- he had time. Maybe he could take a nap- the warm sun was so relaxing… He'd go to his study after he returned the house, drop off the food, and if his mother was home, she'd probably cook something up for him and Akuma. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a burnt picture, holding it up to look at it.

It was- well, once upon a time- it was a picture of 4 people. It Mother was in it, smiling happily, and he was just a small boy. Then there was the black-haired boy standing behind his mother- the right part of the picture, had been eaten away by the tragedy that made them relocate. Its as if he was looking at a sad memory that he had forgotten. For the fourth person- was supposed to be his father- but there was only a ghostly pale hand on his mother's shoulder left, from the fire's greedy jaws. Something cold touched his shoulder, but he already knew this familiar sensation.

"Kagetora-Dono, is that the family photo again?" A girl's voice came, and she giggled, standing up, and Kagetora looked at her, stashing the picture once more. "Kagetora-Dono, you don't play with me anymore!" she whined, as he stood up, clinging to his arm, pressing her voluptuous chest against it.

"I don't need your strength." He said bluntly, looking away, as she pressed herself against him even more, so close her scent suffocated him.

"You're right- you sides with the Devil to get your body so-" He shoved her off and she landed on her ass. "W-What the hell?" She demanded and he glared down at her. "Oh, right- touchy subject."

"My mother was given Zaki- but I'm stuck with Sumire the slut. Why does this happen to me?" He pointed to her accusingly, "36, 34, 36. The perfect, 'coco-cola' frame. Not too fat, not too thin. Girls with your measurements disgust me." He told her, and she flinched.

"H-How can you say that? When I heard that you'd be my partner, I worked so very hard to have this body!" she said, gesturing to her form. Bones held up and covered her breasts, and made a bustier for her out of their form, and a long, black skirt, open in the middle for easy moving, was attacked to the bustier. So it was more of a skimpy dress. "How dare you not pay any attention to my body! I get jealous when you look at other girls and-" He jumped down from the cliff and landed on the water, leaving the groceries there, and she leaned over the ledge. "Kage-!" She blushed, hiding, as Kagetora stood there, three other people in front of him.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked they, anyone willing to stand in general.

"I am." The identified person answered. "What of it?"

"Do you know someone named 'Kat-Chan'? She may have lived where you did." Kagetora said, and Sasuke was silent.

"I do." He answered, and Kagetora perked up. "How do you know her?"

"You won't mind spending a minute or two do you?" He asked. "If…we go now, she may still be home."

"…We can spare some time." Sasuke answered and his companions looked at him in horror, as they left and Sumire grabbed the groceries, running off to the house.

~The House~

Kagetora opened the door, "We're coming in. Hey, Mom!" She poked her head out from the high counter in the kitchen, that Kagetora could easily look over, but she couldn't. "I brought friends, I hope you don't mind. There's four of them." He said, and she vanished, Sasuke walking over to the kitchen. "H-Hey, you're really not supposed to-!"

"Kat?" He asked, and she looked at Sasuke."…It is you."

"eh? Sasuke!" she exclaimed, blushing. "Wha! If I had know you were coming, I would have straightened up my look a little more." she laughed, wiping her hands on the white apron she wore, her hair tied in a loose and sloppy bun- the one that you would make if you tried making a pony tail, but didn't pull it out completely. "Well- um- I was just making dinner, so- You'll stay for that at least, right? Or where you just stopping for a quick rest? That's fine too." He didn't say anything, but Kagetora watched, at they stared at one another, and she smiled happily. "That's great. Stay as long as you want. No matter what's written in the past, it should not predict the future." She said, getting back to chopping up some of the vegetables Kagetora had brought.

"…Alright." Sasuke said, and sat down. "We're staying here for the next couple nights, guys." Sasuke declared, and they sighed in somewhat relief.

"All of the rooms here are vacant- except the first door on the left and right. So feel free to pick your rooms." She told them, and Kagetora Leaned on the wall, staring at Sasuke, who glanced at him.

"Hey, you don't know my mom in any taboo ways, right?" He asked, before being hit in the head with a frying pan.

"That's rude, Kagetora-Kun!" His mother said, a vein pulsating on the side of her head, and a red-haired girl stood up. "Sasuke-Kun would never do anything so degrading!" She said to the already down boy.

"I fell asleep on her once." Sasuke spoke up, looking at her for confirmation. "Right?"

"Yep. I remember that." She confirmed, and the red-haired girl flinched. "Care to introduce me to your friends or not?"

"The loud one is Karin, the one with the large sword is Suigetsu, and the tall one is Jugo." Sasuke said, and she nodded.

"I have sweets for dessert, but, I'll make something unsweetened for you, ok, Sasuke? I know how you don't like sweets." Sasuke nodded, and closed his eyes, as she set his plate on the table, as well as everyone else's but her own. "Dinner." they went to the table and she stayed in the kitchen, eating her portion. "There's more for seconds if any one wants seconds." she informed them, taking a few bites of her own meal, as they ate.

"Sit down." Sasuke said, looking at her, and she looked back, licking her fork.

"Its easier for your body to disgust your food if you stand." She told him, and Kagetora got up, walking off and returning with an extra chair, and setting it at the table.

"You really should sit down. Standing make keep you away, but sitting is more relaxing." Kagetora said and she sighed in defeat, sitting down.

"He really is persistent." Sasuke commented, and she nodded, continuing to eat. "…I'm sorry." He said, what seemed rather randomly, to everyone else, but she knew what it meant.

"Sasuke, none of that matters now. Just eat, ok?" She said, patting him on the head, and contuing her meal. There was a knock on the door, and she stood up. "Kagetora- stash your guests please."

"Yes." Kagetora agreed, and Sasuke wondered what the hell was happened, as Kagetora put up a genjutsu , hiding himself and the others from view, as Akuma wadded out of his bed and his mother opened the door to a cloaked person.

"Good Evening." they greeted, tipping their hat to her slightly, letting their hand fall. "We request your assistance." They said, and she sighed.

"Alright- I'll go get my things." The person tried to enter, but she pushed them out. "Sorry, my Kagetora-Kun is having lady friends over- I can't let you get in the way of something so important as getting him married off."

"Ah, yes, my apologizes." They said, and she shut the door in their face, locking it, and Kagetora let down the jutsu.

"Thank you for using me as a scapegoat, mother." Kagetora said as she walked by, and she patted him on the shoulder.

"No problem. Make sure they're comfortable. I'll be back tonight, hopefully." She said, and went to her room, exiting in a white coat and a black shoulder bag. She made an extra plate of dinner, and went out the door, handing it to the cloaked person, who eagerly accepted it.

"Yes!" They said rather excitedly, and the two left.

"That was the Akatsuki…" Karin observed, and Kagetora sighed. "Yep- We call them 'bosses'. At least it wasn't the Big boss today. He's rather annoying." Sasuke was silent.

"Your mother works fro the Akatsuki?"

"Well- kinda. She's a surgeon for hire, and they just happen to have her on a one year contract for her abilities. I think she just cuts open dead bodies for them because- Its something she likes to do." Sasuke stood up, and went down the hall behind them and picked the room next to Kagetora's mother's, and shut the door.

~Midnight~

The front door creaked open, and Akuma perked up, growling, before being pet. "Sssh." Someone coaxed, as Karin stepped out from her room. "Kagetora-san?" She asked, and he stood up, looking back at her, wearing a coat.

"Ah- sorry, did I wake you?" She shook her head. "I'll be back in a couple minutes- I'm just going to get my mother." He said, and a pair of red eyes opened up behind him in the darkness, before looking at him.

"I'll come with." Sasuke said, stepping out, and Akuma growled, getting up.

"…Alright." Kagetora agreed. "Akuma, Come." Akuma snorted, and shook his head while doing so. "You rather curl under the couch you wuss?" Akuma got up and snarled at him, before waddling out, and Kagetora shut the door after Sasuke left.

Kagetora kept a hand on his coat, and Sasuke kept walking, as Akuma lead the way. "It's raining, so, there's only one place she could hide." Kagetora said, and Akuma growled, galloping off, and they ran after him, before Akuma jumped off a cliff, and fell, Kagetora grabbing him, setting him down on the stairs of his secret hide out. He produced a key and opened the door, shaking off the rain water, and the two of them continued walking, going up a flight of winding stairs, and Kagetora unlocked the door to a pair of large, brown doors, and opened them, a flash of lightening, served as a guide. The room's floor was littered with papers and opened, but unread, unfinished books. There was a desk against the far right wall, where Kagetora went to, as the rain ran down the surrounding windows, and thunder clapped.

"MOM!" There was a crash and a whimper. "Mom, this isn't the place to sleep! You said you'd come home." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her out, as she rubbed her head. "You can't sleep here mom, you need to sleep in your own bed, come on." Kagetora said, leading her away, and Sasuke watched, about to leave, but glanced back, and caught a glimpse of something under the desk, as the lightening flashed, before he too, left.

~The House~

Kagetora carried his mother to her room, Akuma opening the door, and letting him enter, setting her on her bed. Akuma jumped onto the bed and curled up, his muzzle under he hand. "Good Night, Sasuke." Kagetora said, going to his room, and shutting the door. Sasuke entered her room, shutting the door, and found a chair next to the bed, taking up residence in it.

"How did he get so big? Even for his unnatural growing rate, it would have taken him 4 years to get that big." Sasuke said, and there was a short silence.

"He told me he made a contract with some thing, and I didn't press on." She answered honestly, closing her eyes.

"It seems he doesn't have any recollection of who his father is. Are you ashamed to tell him that his father was considered a criminal by most, and a traitor?" Sasuke asked, and she covered her eyes with her left hand.

"I haven't stopped crying long enough to tell him." she answered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I told him what I thought of his father- he had a different and unique view of the world around him, but he was a good man."

"That's a vague way of putting it. Why don't you tell him the truth?" He asked, and she was silent.

"If I told him the truth, he'd probably hate me as much as he'd hate you. You're the only one who understands best that he's all I have, Saucey. So just- don't tell him." She said, trying to stop her voice from wavering.

"Why don't you shun me?" He asked.

"Because it wasn't your fault." She told him, closing her eyes, and letting her hand fall back down. "I wouldn't dream of blaming Sasuke for anything that has to do with me- Sorry Kagetora bothered you."

"I was actually wanting to see you, but-" She looked at him. "I went to where your last house was and it was just a pile of rubble. I didn't even know where to start looking, so, Kagetora actually helped me. Why was it burnt to the ground?"

"That's because- the Akatsuki came over and wanted me to be part of their Organization- and I refused. So, they burned the house down- us inside. We were only able to save a few things, before the entire building collapsed." She told him, looking at the ceiling. "I relocated here because of the base- I thoughts it would be a good place for Kagetora to hide if anything ever happened to me but- then he turned out like that and wanted to do everything himself. Thankfully, you're a guy, so you won't know how hard it is to be a mom."

"You can to terms with the Akatsuki?"

"No. They wouldn't leave me alone, and they annoyed me so much- I just want them to leave us alone- and they did- for a time, before they came back and offered me a job. To make sure the causes of death of some of the bodies they received, were anything but poisoning and predict if they were healthy before they died. I guess some of them had some problems with Organ Honors or something- they said they'd pay, so I accepted." Sasuke was quiet, and eventually, she fell asleep. Sasuke heard the sound of something hitting glass ad being deflected- but he couldn't tell what part of her room it was from.

~Next Day~

She stood there. "Oh…my statue fell over…" She said sadly, seeing one of the two statues in their back yard, had fallen over. Akuma growled, dipping his head under it, and pushed it back to a standing position. "Oh, thank you, Akuma. You're such a good lizard." Akuma mumbled something then rubbed up against her leg affectionately. "Come, let's do the laundry." She said, and Akuma growled, and followed her, as she went to the clothes line and hung the clothes she had cleaned earlier that morning, on the line. The front door opened, as she had hung up a shirt, and she looked back, seeing Kagetora.

"Mom, I'm going to the Village- I have papers I need to sign." He told her, and she nodded as he left, his scarf flying behind him, as he left. Their life was peaceful and simple- and her secrets were buried deep within the recesses of her heart and soul- just like she liked it. With no possibility of slipping out- until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven Sent

Chapter 2

"This is atrocious!" The Thunder Kage, roared. "Another Tailed-Beast Host, a KAGE, none the less, has been killed by the Akatsuki!" They gestured to the Sound Kage, "Your Village pledged its allegiance, to helping us! Help us then!" Kagetora laced his fingers.

"Thunder-Kage, please! Kagetora is the Second in line after his Mother stepped down. She pledged her own loyalty to US, and she's held up her end of the bargain, and all she asked was that we don't abuse the power to call for her." The Water Kage Said. "What did we do? We abused what she presented to us, and that is why she stepped down!"

"Kagetora," Tsunade said, and he looked at her. "Orochimaru was the one who first presented that the Sound Village be made part of this. We allowed your Mother because she her strength could match that of a tailed beast. She upheld the position, but how can we make sure you can?" She asked, and Kagetora thought about this. How could they trust him? He didn't even know his own strength.

"Indeed! How can we trust you, whippersnapper?" The eldest Kage asked, and Kagetora sighed.

"I know I'm not as strong as my mother- but- she refuses to take back the position until she recovers. Please, entrust to me some sort of task I can help with!" the two of them against him, laughed, Tsunade was silent, as he looked down.

"Kagetora." He looked up to the scratchy voice of the Wind Kage, Gaara. "I'd like to meet your Mother. Maybe, she can give suggestions to this crisis."

"She'd always been quite smart." Tsunade agreed. "Would that be alright with your mother?"

This was his chance! "I do believe she wouldn't mind."

~Kagetora's House~

She pulled the clothes off the clothes line, folding them, as Akuma sun bathed on a rock. Akuma raised his head and began growling dangerously. "Akuma?" She asked, as he jumped off the rock, and galloped away. "AKUMA!" she yelled, running after him, Akuma hissing, before jumping into the air and tackling someone to the ground. "Ah-Akuma!" she scolded, as Akuma laid on Kagetora, who groaned, Akuma wagging his tail happily. She picked Akuma up, and set him down, helping Kagetora up. "Sorry, Kagetora-Kun." She said, looking at Akuma, who whimpered and waddled behind her. "How was the meeting?" She asked happily, clasping her hands at her waist. "They were nice to you, right?"

"I brought the Wind and Fire Kage home, if you don't mind." He said, and she nodded, Said Kages, catching up to the two of them. "The Wind Kage, Kage of the Sand Village, Gaara. The other is-"

"Tsunade!" His mother smiled happily, "Sorry to cut you off, Darling." Kagetora shrugged, and Tsunade grinned, "Come in, come in! My home is your home. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes- you'll stay, won't you?"

"I'm sure we can." Tsunade said.

"Do you have any thing you don't want in your dinner, Gaara-san?" She asked, and Kagetora went to the clothes line, taking the rest of the clothes and folding them, putting them in the basket, and carrying the basket inside the house, as the Kages went inside too.

"I'm willing to try anything." Gaara said, and he looked at Akuma. "What an interesting pet. What is it?"

"Oh, it's a komodo dragon." She said, smiling. "He's a good boy, aren't you, Akuma?" Akuma went over to her, rubbing against her legs, hissing his pleasure at her compliment. "We always make too much- we just give it to Akuma." She laughed.

"Mom, they came to talk to you about ideas for the crisis that's going on." Kagetora told her, and she turned to him, "They don't accept me!"

"The other Kages bully your son because they think he's useless and don't respect him." Tsunade told her. "The other Kages want you to come back." She went to finishing dinner, stirring it, before making plates.

"D-Dinner's done." She said nervously, and set the food on the table, making bentos, and gave the bentos and gave them to Akuma. "Bring these to our friends, ok? Then you get dinner." Akuma growled angrily, but took it, and ran out. She went to the table and sat down.

"So…You're the first Sound Kage…you're spoken very highly of." Gaara said, looking at her, and she smiled at him.

"Kagetora tells me it's your first time on the board, Gaara-San, but I believe that you will be great." She said, eating some of the food she had made, as did everyone else. Gaara stared at the food. "Do you not like it, Gaara-San?"

"Your cooking has gotten so much better." Tsunade complimented her, and she blushed.

"Oh my, really? I haven't noticed." She said, taking a sip of water, as Tsunade added, "Your husband must've liked your cooking." She gagged on the water, hacking, gasping for air.

"Mom!" He said, and Gaara stared. "Are you ok?"

"Water- air pipe-" she coughed, coughing some more, and sighing, when she could breath normally. "Tsunade, I'll talk to you in my room after this, Gaara-San too." They agreed, and ate, talking friendly, Kagetora in the conversation too. When they were done, the adults and Gaara, went to her room, and she shut the door.

"So-How do yo feel about retaking the position?" Tsunade asked, as she sat down on her bed.

"Actually, I can't. I promised my husband that I'd only stay long enough to make sure our Son had a good future- Besides, you went against my conditions." She said, looking at Tsunade. "I- went to the doctor the other day. He told me I've only got 7 months to live." They stared at her, "The doctor said it was because, my body has given up the desire to live and is just withering away. I guess heart break really can kill you."

"Heart…break?" Gaara asked questioningly, and Tsunade blinked, remembering something Kagetora had said.

~flashback~

"_I don't know why, but, I've caught my mother crying over someone's shirt- I- don't know whose it belongs too, but, if you could figure out why- that's be nice." Kagetora had told Tsunade, as they left the meeting. "I just- I want her to stop crying."_

~End of flashback~

"Where are the shirts?" Tsunade asked.

"In the closet- take your pick." She said simply. "I cant go in there- I always cry."

"Does Kagetroa know?" Tsunade asked. Tsunade- the only other person who knew who Kagetora's father was.

"No."

"Does anyone else know? That you're dying? Does your son?" Tsunade asked returning back to her, and she nodded, gesturing Tsunade over, and she leaned down. She whispered a name to the Sannin, who blinked, and the entire room shook, but she seemed unfazed, as a roar ripped through the air.

"Why do you have him locked up?" Tsunade asked, and Gaara went over ot the cloaked object against the far wall, and ripped down the cloth. The creature growled, and put its hands against the glass, and roared again, the seal on the glass kept it in.

"Because he'd do anything to keep me alive. I just want to sleep." She said, looking down. "I know that- I'll never be able to see him." She covered her face. "I just- I wanted to make sure, Kagetora had a path set in front of him. Everything- going through all that stuff to make the sound Village a nation, becoming a Kage- it was all for my son. IfI paved the road, I thought, surely, he would take it." She said, sniffing. "I…we…both wanted him to have a secure future where we could watch him grow up and become strong."

"…Catalina." She looked at Tsunade. "Each Kage needs two people as guards- Your son had Sumire, and that's it. For the little time you have left- why not attend a meeting with him?"

"I want them to accept my son as Kage, and if I have to go to a meeting for them to do so, then so be it." She said, "On the condition you'll give this to my son, when I die." She said, giving a heavy manila envelope to Tsunade, her son's name, on the cover. Tsunade nodded, and she sighed. "I will- pick out something suitable- would they even allow me? I can't be a bodyguard."

"I don't believe they'll mind you being a guest." Gaara said. "I'll convince them otherwise."

"You may not wanna get close to me, Dear heart, for your own sake. I'm a bad-luck charm for men." she said, standing up. "Well, I'm sorry to boot you out but- Kages need their sleep, right? Are your bodyguards in your villages or no?"

"Yes." Gaara answered, and a skeletal hand, grabbed his wrist, "Mine aren't." Tsunade said, but another hand grabbed her wrist too.

"Ok, I'll send you guys back- and your bodyguards, Tsunade. Have a nice night." She smiled pleasantly, and they both vanished into the shadows.

"Should I get Sasuke?" Kagetora asked, and she shook her head, putting on a cloak.

"Keep the dinner warm, I'll get them." She said, opening the door, Akuma getting to his feet, and wagging his tail. "No, you stay here." He whimpered, but laid back down on his large pillow, as she shut the door.

~Hide out Base~

She opened the door to the study she usually slept in, ducking and kicking someone's legs form under them, and they hit the floor. "Oh! So sorry!" She apologized, embarrassed. "It's a habit!" She said, helping the person up. "I brought blankets- just in case you were all asleep, but you do look cold." she commented, looking around the room. Sasuke sat on the desk to the far right wall, the books were stacked near the windows. " made extra dinner for you all, so just come back and sleep."

"Alright." Suigetsu agreed, and Juugo and Karin looked to Sasuke for confirmation.

"Go on ahead- I need to speak with her a moment." Sasuke said, and she threw blankets around them- an extra large one around Juugo- as they walked past, and she shut the doors, looking at the Uchiha. "So you're just going to kick back and try to live a peaceful life with all the secrets you've kept from your son?"

"No." She told answered, and he looked at her. "He'll know everything when I die. When I die, to the day, 7 months from now." She said more clearly, and Sasuke got down from the desk, going over to her.

"He tried to take over my body-" She blinked. "But I won the battle." Her pupils shrunk, and he remained unfazed. "Do you hate me now?" Suddenly, a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, and she smiled up at him.

"You'll get cold walking around in that half-shirt." She told him, and he snorted, before walking past her, opening one of the two doors, and leaving. She shut the door, locking it. She needed time to think- she needed time to herself. A skeleton came from the corner, and gave her a black video tape, and she put it in the VCR of a small TV in the room, and sat in front of it, before hitting play. As the scene turned on, she lost herself.

~two hours later~

She opened the door to their home, and Kagetora welcomed her. "Hey mom." She glanced up.

"What? Oh, yeah, hi." She answered. "I'm going to go to bed, ok? Night everyone." She said, going to her room. She sat on the bed, running her fingers through her bangs. Karin brushed up against Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun, do you want some company tonight?" She purred, and Kagetora stared at her in horror, as Sasuke sighed.

"No." He replied bluntly, and she frowned, clinging to him, whining about how she got lonely, and Kagetora stared. "What?"

"…Why does she cling to you when you're so cold to her?" He asked, confused. "You're so cruel to her, yet she keeps coming BACK!" Kagetora was helplessly bewildered! Such a stone-heart, and yet, the girl flocked to him!

"I didn't know. It gets annoying sometimes- girls are so loud. So is your mom." Sasuke said, and kept eating, Karin frowning at his comment.

"Will you teach me this too?" Kagetora asked, and Sumire hugged his head into her chest, but Kagetora simply withdrew. "Not now, Sumire."

"You always say that!" She sobbed, and vanished.

"She flocked to you." Sasuke said, and Kagetora grunted, shaking his head.

"I do not like her form, besides, I cannot have sexual relationship with her." Kagetora said, "Girls with big breasts don't please me. Yes, they are fun for a small time, but they get boring. I like the girl who clings to you." Kagetora said, and Sasuke glanced at Karin, but nodded in understanding on Kagetora's explanation. "Would you like to trade?"

"I'm not a possession! Besides, I only like Sasuke!" Karin snapped, and Sumire appeared, "I only love Kagetora-Kun!" She whined, and the two looked at one another.

"If you are willing, I know a jutsu to make them sing different songs."

"Maybe." Sasuke said.

~Later that night~

She slept in her room, the creature in his container. The door creaked open, and It lifted his head, alert. The ghostly image of a once familiar face, appeared, and their transparent body became solid. She was oblivious, as the door closed, and It watched. They brushed her hair aside, kissing her forehead, slipping into the bed with her. They looked at It, as they snuggled up with her, and she woke up for several seconds, and hugged them close. A snake slithered over and ripped off the seal to It's container, and It pushed the lid off, slipping out, grabbing the snake, and ripping its head off, devouring it, venom and all, walking over to the bed.

They got onto the bed, the mattress squeaking from Its weight, as it stared at the newcomer, who cradled her into them. It laid down, its tail wrapping around the both of them, and fell asleep.

She opened her eyes once more, and stared, recognizing them, holding them close, and crying. The creature was silent, and the familiar person held her close and let her cry into him. they wiped her tears away and placed kissed on her eyelids.

"Kagetora's grown into such a responsible boy…" She sobbed, and they stroked her hair, closing their eyes. "He's such a good boy…" The creature nuzzled her spine, and the mysterious new comer, silently calmed her, kissing her back to a blissful sleep, and the Creature nudged them with their nose, before snorting, and laying down.

~O~O~O~

"Good luck, Kagetora-Kun." His mother blushed, wearing a Chinese dress that had sleeves, the bottom of such flared out, and had slits from mid-thigh, down. She carried a matching, periwinkle shawl, that hung loosely, the ends around her arms. The umbilical part of the cloth, cut out, revealing a dark violet gem- something Kagetora never knew he had.

Kagetora entered the Meeting Room, the Kages had been called again, Sumire at his right- his mother, at his left. The Kages stood, and bowed to her, and she smiled, a bulky, muscular, creature with a long, tail, its skin had a dark graphite color, and it stalked silently behind her.

"Sound Kage-" the Thunder Kage said. "Are you-?" She shook her head, and the ripped, 8-packed lizard creature, looked over her.

"You're not the first Sound Kage!" The Water Kage snarled, and she blinked, the creature growling, moving to do something, but she looked back at him. "Show us your arms, imposter!"

"We are here as observers, and you will not do anything." She told him, looking back at the Water Kage. she stared at them, and in a fluid movement, as they stiffened, she pushed up her sleeves to her shoulders, turning her arms so that the insides where shown to them, and they were crossed in front of her, so they could see what was on them, and Kagetora was even taken by surprise.

The name 'GOKAI', was cut into her lower arms, the 'G' started below her elbow, and the letters went down to just above her wrists. The Creature, to, showed his arms to the Kages, her name, cut into its seemingly stone-hard flesh as well.

"C-Catalina-San!" The Thunder Kage said, the Water Kage, sweat-dropping. "S-Sorry." He apologized, and she pushed her sleeves down, taking her shawl back.

"It's alright, I've been gone." she smiled, the creature knelt down, crossing its arms over its chest, and she stepped back, sitting on its crossed arms. The Creature stood up silently, having to lower its head, or it would go into the second floor. "I came to be an observer. I will give you no wisdom, and I'm here to make sure you respect my son as you respected me, because I don't appreciate how you don't accept him as a Kage, but you accepted me as one."

"B-But-"

Gokai growled threateningly. "What type of people are you! Judging people on looks. If you had never met my son, would you call him weak? I, too, seems weak, but I stated otherwise, so don't think otherwise of my son!" The Water and Thunder Kage lowered their heads, and Gokai snorted in a way that said, 'Right!', before licking her cheek, and continued to serve as her a chair. The meeting began, and she watched silently, as the Kages accepted her son, and he gave his opinions on the crisis's that were going on. When the scribe had recorded and finished writing down the agreed solutions to what was going on, the Kages turned to his mother, and questioned her.

"Why hasn't your son shown his true colors?"

"Don't talk as if he's not here." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "In 7 months, thanks to rigorous training, he'll be ready to take on the Kage-position as steadily as I did." She told them, and as Kagetora and herself had spoken about before, Kagetora pulled out a piece of paper and set it on the table.

"We've agreed that, for the sake off making sure our power is not abused, we will make a contact with the other Kages." He said. "If there is any abuse to the power, military strength, or position of the Sound Kage that involves any one or more other Kages, Then the Sound Kage is to reside from their position and give it to the next in line for the position." Kagetora said. "This is to make sure that they do not rely on any power that we may or may not have in the future." the mediator went over to it, and looked the paper over, the other Kages looked at him, and the mediator nodded.

"That's what it says, among many other various things that are to ensure that the media is not informed about anything." the Mediator said. "The previous Kage, is to be put in a jutsu-enabled trance, and from their personality, the ability to blurt out their previous position of Kage, is to be removed, so that the Sound village remains unknown, and its line of Kages, anonymous, unless one is in the village itself."

"Why would you do such a thing?" The Water Kage asked, and Gaara spoke up.

"Because if anyone but us knew the Sound Village was a village, they would cause a riot and think that Orochimaru would be at the middle of such a thing." Catalina nodded.

"If they believed that, then my mother and I would be prosecuted- it may seem like we want to save face, but we just want to make sure the Sound Village is a neutral village, that helps those who need it, and aid those who deserve the extra man-power, not those who want a bigger money pouch." Kagetora said, and Gokai walked out of the room, Sumire watching. The Kages looked at one another, unsure, but Gaara stood up, walking over to Kagetora, and signing the paper- the next to sign was Tsunade- then the rest of them.

"Catalina- where did she go?" One of the Kages said, and Kagetora was silent. Where was she indeed?


	3. Chapter 3 through 5

Ok, so, I've looked around my entire database and can't find Heaven Sent chapter 3, 4, or 5. I don't even have snippets to show you guys. I'm pissed and sad that 1) I probably deleted them without posting them and 2) I have nothing to give you guys.

So, how about I sum them up as best as I can? Ok, here we go.

Chapter 3:

Kagetora is contemplating about who his father is over a burnt picture that included himself, his mother, and a raven-haired boy names Sasuke Uchiha. Upon Sumire informing Kagetora that 'Sasuke Uchiha' was below a cliff Kagetora was reclining on, Kagetora blocked Sasuke and team Hebi's Path, and demanded that Sasuke go with him to his home. He brought Team Hebi home and Kat welcomed Sasuke warmly, confusing Kagetora, and offered them shelter in their home.

It is revealed to Kagetora, that Sasuke, was one of the people who was in the Sound Village with his parents and himself, when he was a child, but left after an event that she refused to speak of.

The chapter ends with a roar ripping through Kat's bedroom from a side of the room that is covered in a dark sheet, and her crying.

Chapter 4:

Kagetora holds little to no trust for Sasuke, and only stands him because he is a friend of his mother. Kagetora has a lengthy discussion with Sasuke, since he is the key to both his father's past and his own. Sasuke then reveals to Kagetora that he killed Orochimaru, Kagetora's father. To fazed by this revelation, Kagetora asks his mother if it is true, and Sasuke orders that he leave his mother out of the discussion, and repeatedly states that it was he, who murdered Orochimaru, and that his mother had nothing to do with it, and in fact, has walked in on him decapitating his father.

Kat goes to all the Hidden Bases that compose the Sound Village, released all and any who were experimented on/ held captive, and apologizes for the trouble they've been caused but tells them they can come back and help build a new Village with her son, if they find they have no place to go.

The chapter ends with Sumire questioning Kagetora about how he has only 3 years since he was born, and had such a body already, and Kagetora silencing her.

Chapter 5:

Sasuke slips into Kat's room after everyone has fallen asleep and sleeps next to her, as she apologizes to him for various things that happened to him, and removed the seal on the containers in the room. She dies at the stroke of midnight and the house is shaken by a roar of pain and agony.

The next day, an open funeral is held in a field, and Catalina's body's cremated in front of the Kages, all citizens of the Sound Village, and anyone who ever knew her. The Akatsuki are also in attendance, but watch from a distance. In the last few moments as her flesh peels from her skin, a mysterious, bone-like creature, roars, scaring the on-lookers, and jumps into the flames. The flames dance higher and the fire turns from red to blue, as the strange creature curls up around Kat and dies with her. The Creature, her bond partner, Gokai.

Kat finds herself in the afterlife, crying about how she now had nothing, and Gokai reveals that he pulled her soul from the afterlife. Since they completed the last part of their partner ship (carving each other's names into the other's arms), he has full rights to do whatever he pleases with her soul. Gokai tells her it is his desire, to make her immortal, and for her to be worshiped beside him by those who worship him, just, making her a Goddess. They take up residence in a Shine, not too far from the Secret village that the members of the Bone Clan inhabit, and live there, sitting in front of their home to be worshiped and give blessings during the day and sleeping by night.

It goes to Kagetora, as he searched his mother's room, and finds her will- as well as a novel. It's an autobiography by his mother, and in two parts; labeled 'before Orochimaru' and 'After Orochimaru'. Kagetora published them, 3 days after cremating his mother, and also found a letter, addressed to him, giving him instructions on how to find things she left behind.


	4. Chapter 6

Heaven Sent

Chapter 6

Kagetora and Sumire went to the base- to the room where he'd find his mother on rainy days.

_Underneath the floor boards are the tapes your father and I made while you were a child. I watched them to remember the happier times, but since I am no longer around, they belong to you to do with as you please. Maybe they will assist you in some way. I hope they will._

Kagetora pointed to the center of the circular room, moving his finger in a circle. "Get those floor boards up first. There's a Television with a VCR over there." Kagetora said, and Sumire cracked her knuckles, going over to the middle of the room, her fingers turning into claws, and she ripped up the floor boards, several shoe boxes under the floor boards, and Kagetora checked the book shelves.

"Kagetora-Sama, there are shoe boxes here." Sumire said, and Kagetora nodded, while she picked up one of the boxes, holding it in her arms, looking at him. "Kagetora?"

"My mother was organized- everything here, is organized by precise system she made and followed. Alphabetized by author's last name, and then alphabetized by the book's title, then by size-" He pulled one out-"This one is the odd one out, Sumire." He looked at it emotionlessly, before his eyes widened, as Sumire set the box down on the desk. "This is- a photo album…" Sumire ventured over, and he opened it, flipping trough the pages. There were pictures of him when he was a baby, but he noticed he aged rather quickly- or were the pictures just taken at different times? Then, the pictures stopped about 1 year ago. He put his hand on his chest, digging his nails into his skin, as if wanting to clutch it. He remembered that day.

"Kagetora-Sama, I found the first video." Sumire told him, and he nodded, and she put it in the VCR, and turned the TV on.

It flickered on, showing cleavage. _"This is how you turn it on?" _A man's voice said, and it showed his mother- she looked 16- and she nodded. _"Just make sure it's on us, ok? This part right here, you can see what you're recording, this button stops and starts recording, and you can close the flap that you see with if you just want to look out the eye hole." _She explained, and the view went up and down, and she smiled. Her smile was always so bright, but in this video, her hair only went to her shoulders. There was a blurry close up of her green eyes, _"I'm a great cameraman. I'm the greatest cameraman of all!" _The male exaggerated, and she laughed, the view reeling back, catching her laugh in the moment.

Within the next few videos, there was his mother and a young Sasuke, and a black-haired male with pale skin, who was always kissing her. His yellow, snake-like eyes were mysterious and intriguing, but Kagetora knew. Every touch. Every kiss. Each and every thing they shared- there was love. Kagetora felt the same thing that when his mother touched his face, or kissed him on the head. He knew that the black-haired man was his father. He watched an image of the two intertwining their fingers as they held hands, and kissed, someone holding the camera-holder protested about their openness. _"That's enough, Kabuto." _His father said, glaring at him, _"It's my house and it's my wife, just hold the damn camera." _His mother quickly added, _"Ignore him, Kabuto-San, you can just turn off the camera now if you want to." _With that, the tape ended. Kagetora realized something, and looked to Sumire.

"Sumire!" She jolted, looking at him attentively. As a partner, she was to be well informed with anything and everything that could possibly ever help him. "What Village was my father from?"

"Um- I-I don't know…" Sumire said, looking at hi, "B-But- Maybe, Tsunade knows? She was a friend of your mother's and she must have known your father too. As the Fire Kage, she resides in Konoha." Sumire told him, and Kagetora was silent. They returned to his home, and he went to his mother's room- it always made him calm. He turned on the light, and found it ransacked. "By the God and Goddess, what happened here!" Sumire sobbed, and Kagetora searched the room, to see what was missing aside from everything being turned over. The parts of his mother's book, were safe and intact, seemingly unaffected by the criminal. The only thing that was missing was some of his mother's belongings- a few of her dresses and a scarf or two- they seemed to have only taken clothes…

"The rings." Kagetora muttered, and Sumire looked at him. "My mother- she always wore three rings around her neck, on a white chain. The chain and the rings- they're missing!" Kagetora gritted his teeth and yell. "I'm getting those rings back before anything else!"

"Kagetora-Sama, I have a scent, they were just here…" Kagetora unlocked the desk drawer, and grabbed the two parts of his Mother's book, and looked at her, and Sumire went to the front yard. Sumire took the form of a dark Motorcycle that seemed to have come from hell, and he got on, "I can hold the scent for an hour or two, Kagetora-Sama."

"We'll go visit someone before we follow him, Sumire." Kagetora said, revving her up, and pulling off a sharp turn, and drove towards the Village.

~O~O~O~

He walked into the room, and dropped a heavy book on the Leader's desk. "What's this?"

"It's an autobiography- written by Kat." A pair of cold eyes told him. "This book- was published by her son-"

"Why do I care again?" The Leader said, and the Cold-Eyed man opened it, flipping to the back, and began reading, "'I was out with my son. I had worked hard for the position of Kage, and it wasn't easy convincing the 5 nations, that the Sound Village was worth of being a Great Nation. I had to go through extreme measures. I had taken my son out for ice-cream, I remember, because it was one of those sunny days. Dark clouds had come over the clear blue sky, and I knew there was trouble, when a pair of Black Cloaks, approached me at the ice cream shop we were at. I saw them coming, and sent Kagetora inside- I didn't want him to get involved, so I gave him money and told him to go pick out some ice cream for his father; that anything he got his father would make him happy.'" They paused, "When she says 'Black Cloaks', she means us, and she also mentions the Akatsuki frequently." He informed, continuing, "-'they approached me, and I conversed with them. The jest of our conversation was that they desired my help. I told them to fuck off. Their Harem of hot men wouldn't make me waver from my husband, even though he was stupid, so were the Black Cloaks. They had nothing to offer me of any merit. I don't know if you would call me a tactical thinker- but I knew that one of them could beat my husband without breaking a sweat. I complied, but I wouldn't let them touch me.'"

"What is this about?" The Leader questioned, and the man flipped some more pages, and continued,

"'After months of not seeing my son or husband- being locked up in the same room as someone who seemed to be willing to slit his throat for my slightest glance, They offered me freedom- help them, and I could leave without a hitch. I did so- that following night, they took me out- the mentioned man, raped me, and was drunk, while I only had a drink or two, and was fully-aware of what was going on. Believe it or not, I was raped by Uchiha Madara.'" They closed the book, "This book was published yesterday, and if flying off the shelves, now a best-seller. It was published just 3 days, after the death of Kat." Silence and the Cold-eyed Man left, the Leader locking the door and pulling out a red book.

(Elsewhere)

Gokai's face was buried in her shoulder, both of them asleep. He enjoyed the warmth of her skin- something he had never had- but something was wrong. Someone was lurking outside his home- and it was on his territory. He lifted his head, now in his real form, and raised his upper lip, growling softly, seeing a hazy white outline, moving around his home, outside. The enemy lingered from place to place, slinking around, flickering here and there, as more arrived, and he left the small house, the torches silent, the only sound was the soft clicking of his claws on the wooden floor. He poked his muzzle out from beside the open door, and they were in a semi circle, as he put is full head out, his frill clicking up, the bones holding it up shook and made a rattling sound, and he hissed, before giving a short roar. Some stood their ground, others uneasily changed their footing, and he walked out onto the grass, lowering his body so his stomach brushed against the soft, lightly dewed grass, and he unhinged his jaw, his eyes glowed, and tossed his mane, letting out a roar that shook the heavens and made there bones shake.

"Why are you here?" He asked, sitting down on the lawn, unknowing to him, someone had slipped into his room from under the floor, and grabbed her, and she struggled slightly.

"For Kat." One of them answered, and he narrowed his eyes, calling out to her with his mind- but there wasn't an answer. "Since her husband isn't here anymore, and you're worthless, then I'll take her in." He turned to chase after her, but collapsed and grunted, the ring of people vanished, and he was alone, without his partner.

(Akatsuki Base)

He waited impatiently, as they returned from their endeavor, and he grinned in eagerness, pointing to the room, "In there, lay her down on the bed." He instructed, and they did so, and he glided into the room, all of them leaving but one. He got on the bed, laughing, "I've got her! Finally, I'M the one who's got her." He hugged her, as she laid there, doing nothing but breathing softly, in a deep slumber.

"Do you think she'll consent to being with you, now that you have her?"

"It doesn't matter- Orochimaru's no longer in the way- so she's all mine." He said simply, looking back at him. "Give me the vial." He ordered, and they produced a small purple vial.

"You mean the scent of her dead husband? HAVE IT!" They snarled in disgust, tossing the vial at him and he caught it, pouring the contents into a perfume bottle, and shook it up, spraying it on himself, and putting it aside on the night stand, "She'll be the death of you, Madara." They said and walked off, shutting the door behind him, as Madara snickered, and kissed the skin her pure white kimono didn't cover. He nuzzled her chest, and sighed somewhat happily, and closed his eyes, slipping into sleep.

(Two Days later)

Kagetora stood there, "So, you're telling me my mother is in danger?" He scoffed, "My mother is dead." Sumire snapped her head to look at him,

"Kagetora-Sama!" She exclaimed pleadingly, looking at the person, bowing deeply to them, "Lord Gokai, forgive him!" She begged on his behalf, and the person licked their lips.

"When your mother died, in the afterlife, I reaped her soul, and because she is my partner, she became a God alongside me." He said, and Kagetora looked at Sumire.

"Kagetora-Sama, he's speaking the truth. For the past several days, Miss Kat has been in the God Platform- a small shrine were the Gods we worship sit in the front of the shrine. Behind it is the God House- a small house the Gods reside in, and they sit in front of us to be worshiped the next day, and this cycle repeats constantly." Sumire explained. "Currently, we now worship two Gods- your mother and Lord Gokai.

"Your mother was my partner- after the final stage; I could do what I pleased with her. Last Night, she was kidnapped from my home." He looked down, "But, now that my strength relies on hers, the only thing I could do was put her into a state of deep sleeping. She won't wake up until I get there- but since I don't have the strength nor does she, to fight off anyone. We need sleep to energize ourselves, by sleep, and by our mental connection- I barely have the strength to stand, since I've had little of either." Gokai said.

"Where is she?"

"The Akatsuki base-" Sumire stood up, and Gokai put his fingers to her forehead, and withdrew his hand. "-I only have the strength to send her dreams right now, so she stays calm…"

"Lord Gokai, please, take some of my strength." Sumire said, and he shook his head. "Is she in good condition?" Kagetora added.

"I'm unsure of that; I know she's calm because I send her dreams of the days when your father was alive and well." Gokai gestured them off, "Go, quickly." He said, and they left, as he laid down in his real form, the earth peeled back, and he laid down, the earth laying down over Gokai.

Never, had he been in such a state, that he needed to REST to get his energy before now. This is the thought that went through his mind, as he sunk into the ground and the landscape returned to its form before it opened.

Before, she had thin energy, but the fire in her soul could feed a 3rd world country for a millennia. What had happened, between then and now, that made her so lifeless? Her soul weighed less than a feather- but that fire had died out the day she locked him, and her heart, away. Now, as he closed his eyes, he saw that fire that he had so longer for- what she had that he wanted so badly, once upon a time, that he had attempted to take her from her happiness.

Gokai reached for it- the flame. It was so small- so small. It flickered, like a candle flame. That's what it was. A candle flame. Not even a percent of the fire she had when they had become partners. Gokai put his hand over the flame- it was a cold flame- cool to the touch, and it didn't burn his skin. He cuddled close to the flame, hoping that soon, it would grow back to its original size.


	5. Chapter 7

Heaven Sent

Chapter 7

She opened her eyes, feeling tired still. "Morning, darling." She flinched, and looked down, letting out a scream, making one of the other Akatsuki members burst into the room. And a blur passed them by, the leader exited the room in just a pillow, covering his junk, "Make sure she doesn't leave the building while I put some clothes on!" They went after her, and had lost her. With no real body, she had no chakra signs, making it that much harder to track her. "Gotcha!" The game was called off, and the Leader emerged the victor, holding her over his shoulder, as she cried.

"Let go of me!" She sobbed, before he put her down in his room. "Why did you bring me here? Can't you just leave me alone?" She sobbed, covering her face and crying into her hands, and he reached for her, "Don't touch me!"

"Kat…" He whined, and suddenly, he coughed up blood, "!"

"You ruined me and my family, you bastard!" She snarled, stepping back, making sure the blood didn't get on the white of her robes. She grabbed her face and made him look at her, hatred swam in her eyes, "Do you know how long it too me to tell my husband what you did to me? I strength I wasted, holding him back from day to day from leaving my side to kill you? I did not do such things out of compassion for you; I did them so that one day I could kill you myself!" She kicked him away.

_Gokai raised his head, "!"_

"I'm glad I died, and I'd do it again to stay away from you!" Madara produced a black book and held it up, and she looked at it, "What's that?"

"It's the book I used to summon you here- As long as I have this, I can summon anyone and keep them here." Madara grinned at her, and she stepped back, as he got to his feet, wiping his mouth, "I don't know what you did- but I'm going to put you away for a little bit, so you can calm down." She stepped back and dodged his first grab, but then he grappled her wrist and quickly withdrew, his hand burning. Madara ignored it and grappled her, throwing her over his shoulder and out of the room, as she screamed in protest. "Now, now, dear, calm down-"

"Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"

_**The dim flicker turned into a flame.**_

Madara dropped her on a sort of bench in the cell, kissing her neck, "Let's play a little bit- I'll be gentle." She scratched him in the face,

"Leave me alone you bastard!" She snarled, and He turned her onto her back, summoning some clones to hold her down as he produced the book once again, and opened it to a page and began to read,

"Ishatagi, mosa konish," He read aloud, and her pupils shrunk, "Zashi, Junka, Kayi," She struggled and writhed in pain, the feeling of her entire body being on fire raged up and down her spine, and Madara dismissed the clones, and stopped reading, as she laid there, panting laboriously, and he put his thumb in the book, on the page he was on, closing it partially, "Do you still want to defy me, Kat?" Gokai appeared and slammed into Madara, knocking the book out of his hands and out of the cell. Madara withdrew and grabbed the book, before Gokai wrapped around her,

"You and your book can go to hell!" Gokai snarled defensively, and Madara grunted, getting to his feet from the dive to collect the black book. She flinched behind Gokai as Madara slammed the bars shut and pulled up a chair,

"Oh, so the Guard Dog is back, eh? Very well, I'll find another hymn to affect you then. Just until I can get her back." Madara said, winking at her and Gokai covered her up, but she peeked over him anyways, "Ah, you've gotten a lot cuter even though you're dead. Do I get immortality too if I make you my woman?" She hid behind Gokai and shivered, adjusting her clothes so that everything was covered.

~O~O~O~

The bike stopped in front of the building, and the girls swooned, as he stepped off the bike, in a burst of smoke, Sumire appeared, and he entered the building, and she shut the door. Sumire put on an oxygen mask, as her partner's hair lifted up, and a sphere formed around him as he walked through the floor, the oxygen went to the sphere like a magnet.

Kakuzu came out of his room, going to say something, before collapsing, and Kagetora walked right past him, Sumire picked up Kakuzu and carried him to his bed and set him down, before quickly following him, as he stepped on a stair case and looked up. Sumire took a peek and noticed the stairs might as well have gone up thirty stories- but Kagetora pushed her back, grabbing the stair case with a hand, and putting his other hand on it, grunting, closing one of his eyes, and leaned back,

"K-Kagetora-Sama!" Sumire yelled, as he opened his mouth, snarling, his teeth lengthening and thickening, before he ripped down the entire fucking staircase and tossed it aside carelessly, panting slightly. He grabbed Sumire by the front of her outfit, and threw her on his back, as he jumped onto the wall, and scaled it like it was nothing- more like he galloped up the wall like a ferocious tiger. He jumped onto the top floor and Sumire got down, someone coming out. "Kagetora-Sama, that's Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's big brother!" Sumire said, and Kagetora shoved her to the floor, glaring at Itachi, holding out his hand to him, his eyes glowing with something inhuman.

"DIE!" Kagetora growled, and the oxygen in the air raced to the absorbing globe around him, and Itachi went into a coughing fit, falling to his knees, and Kagetora glared down at him, and Itachi looked back.

"Your hatred…" Itachi gasped, and tried to hold his breath. Then- he heard it. He perked up, and left Itachi be, going to a cage at the end of the hall, grabbing the bars. He looked inside but saw nothing. Just darkness.

"Where is she?" Kagetora demanded from the Uchiha, giving him air to breathe with,

"Kat? She is on the top…" Kagetora removed the air, and attempted to repeat his stunt, but something stopped him from doing so, and he growled, before punching Itachi in the face, and clenching his fist. Itachi passed out from lack of air, and Sumire looked at Kagetora questioningly.

"Kagetora-Sama?" she asked, and he growled, "K-Kagetora-Sama, look!" she said, pointing to a stair case, "Your mom-" Kagetora was already up the stairs, and the orb had divided into smaller ones that floated around him.

~O~O~O~

"Kat, let's make another deal- how about it?" Madara asked, and Gokai was silent, as Madara smirked slyly, and Kagetora stayed still, Sumire hiding behind him, the two watching, "How about- you become my Mistress, and I'll do anything you want?" He offered, and she snapped immediately, "NEVER!" Madara chuckled and leaned back in his chair, tilting back on two of the chair's four legs, "I see- then how about I have another go? I've been working on my technique a lot, and I know you'll like it…"

"I'm not going to be your sex slave or your mistress, Madara!" She snapped, and Madara's playful smile dropped, and he growled,

"I was nice, but if you won't accept, then I'll just have to make you mine by force, Kat-chan-" Madara started, then looked behind him, Kagetora standing there, and Sumire next to him with a spiked whip, and she snapped it threateningly, "W-Who the hell are you two!"

"I am Kagetora," Kagetora sneered, and quickly sucked the air of oxygen, "and that's my mother you've got locked up. I don't handle people harassing my mother too well, because I have such a large mother complex-" Madara coughed, and gasped for air, Gokai covering Kagetora's mother so she could not be seen, and Madara dropped the book, and Sumire whipped him, and Madara couldn't move, and took the blow right to his chest. "Gokai, please get my mother somewhere safe and make sure this doesn't happen again." Gokai nodded and the two vanished, Madara used the last of what strength he had to toss the book to the floor, and it fell on its spine, opening to a random page. Sumire grabbed the book, and tossed it down the staircase and Madara growled and the two closed in on him, Kagetora's eyes changing and he grinned with insanity, "Allow me to speak with my fists from now on."

~O~ several days Later ~O~

"Ngh…" Madara grunted, lighting a candle, and the grey smoke turned yellow in front of a mirror, and a dark image appeared in the mirror. "YOU! You assured me that if I took this book, I could have her!" The Uchiha snarled, and the reflection glared at him,

"What the hell do you want from me? It was your own stupidity that you didn't use the other spells in the book to make her yours."

"There are no other spells in this book." Madara whined, and the reflection snorted.

"I gave you that book in exchange for the red one of your memories, Uchiha; you're just too impulsive and impatient to use the book correctly." The Reflection told him icily, "Use your HEAD, and think with it instead of your dick next time, and you'll most likely come on top."

"How do I use it then," the Reflection grinned crookedly, "Akuma."

"Here- let me show you, Madara."

~O~O~O~

"Host?" Gokai asked, and she looked up, standing in the waist-high water. Her hair had gotten so long that it floated on the surface, and Gokai sat at the water's edge, "Will you…listen to a song I made?" She smiled and nodded, and he pressed a flute to his human-form lips, and played an airy song that danced around her and she hugged herself, smiling and the song swirled on the water's surface, and she knelt down, and washed her hair. She flipped it back, sending water into the air and it shimmered and glistened around her like bits of crystal in the air, and in that single moment she looked back at Gokai, smiling, her reflection reflected off the water droplets, and the music notes were trapped within them. Gokai stopped playing and took off his clothes, getting into the water as well, and bathed with her, whistling the song, and she smiled gently. "You smile so affectionately- what do you think of when I sing this to you?"

"…The happy days with my husband." She answered, and Gokai nodded running his hands through her hair to wash out the shampoo. Gokai washed himself and then got out, shaking off, and pulling on his clothes, and helped her out as well, and she dried herself off, standing still as Gokai helped her put her kimono on and everything. Her hair floated up and pins materialized, styling it. She sighed, and Gokai kissed her forehead, "I'm so tired…"

"I'm aware, but don't worry, we'll arrive back at the house shortly. Do you want me to carry you?" Gokai offered, and she shook her head,

"No- I'm fine, Gokai. Let's just go-" She bit her lip. Was 'home' the appropriate term? She lived there now- but she didn't consider it 'home'. "Gokai…" He looked back at her, walking over to her, "I- Carry me…Home…Gokai." Gokai frowned from the sense of her emotions in different places, but he did not hesitate and bend and lift her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he carried her off, "I'm sorry Gokai."

"Please, this is hardly anything to worry about." Gokai assured her gently, "Rest. I'll get up home quickly." She smiled softly and rested her head against his chest, as he carried her.


	6. Chapter 8

Heaven Sent

Chapter 8

* * *

Cast:

**Kagetora: **Son of Kat and Orochimaru. He inherited the 'Angel Virus', a virus given to his mother by his father, to give her chakra. He is also the Otokage and has a mother-complex. He is also on a side-quest to find out more information about his father. Uses women as 'play things' and holds no love for those he sleeps with.

**Sumire: **Kagetora's partner. She has a huge crush on Kagetora and doesn't seem to have much use. Keeps Kagetora from going overboard, and a Bone Clan member. Like other members of the bone clan, she has a bone form, a human form, and can move from place to place by shadow.

**Madara Uchiha: **He kept Kat from her family before she got out, and is determined that, now her husband is dead, he has 'dibs' on her. He's gotten his hands on some type of book and feverishly tries to capture Kat as his own.

**Kat: **Kagetora's dead mother, who left her own autobiography to Kagetora after she died from a weak heart. She had a strange no-speaking relationship with Sasuke Uchiha, and worked hard to get the Sound Village approved. A loving Mother, respected fighter, and a good wife, Kat was as feisty as they come and had a fiery spirit.

**Gokai: **The God, worshiped by the Bone Clan. He and Kat completed the final stage of their 'partnership', giving him rights to her soul to do with as he pleased, when she died. He turned her into a God, and she is worshipped as his 'wife' when underneath, Gokai respects her highly and follows her devotedly. Likes sweet things.

* * *

He picked up his glass, putting it to his lips and tilting the glass back ever so slightly, letting the liquid candy slip down his throat and cool his stomach, before he set it down and turned the page of the book he was reading. Interesting. Even as he read, his mind was elsewhere. Would she moan his name, if he pleasured her? What if he hit _that spot_, would she swear to be his? Could that happen? Was there ever a chance he could break her, even the slightest chance of him taming her? "Leader-Sama?" He looked to his right, at the doorway, a woman in a kimono stood there. "Y…You called me?" Ah- the Organization whore. He looked her up and down- god damn it, she was so ugly, but, the others had decided on her. Personally, he rather not touch her at all and had his own personal girls of her- profession- to chose from. But there was no time- if he was going to put his plan into action, he needed a- refresher's course to make sure he was up to snuff. He downed the drink quickly, and pointed to the bed,

"Make yourself comfortable, Whore, I'll be with you in a minute." He said frostily, and she frowned, shutting the door, and he poured himself another glass of scotch, as she sat down on his bed, and untied her kimono obi.

"Leader-Sama, why are you so cold to me?" She asked and He sighed, paying more attention to the book now, "I- I've always really liked you more than anyone else here…"

"You're not my type and the only reason I sleep with you is to make sure I'm good enough for the one I do like. Now shut up until I finish this chapter and drink enough alcohol to make you look gorgeous." He snarled icily, and downed the scotch, and turned another page.

"I-Is that the new book?"

"Yes, but since you're illiterate, you can't ever comprehend how much effect this has on…" He read a single part in silence and gulped, "the mind and body." He put a bookmark in the book, and closed it, setting it down and getting to his feet, sighing deeply, "Right now is fine." The woman reached for him, smiling. How disgusting. He already felt like he needed a shower, and his erection was gone. He gulped down the scotch and groaned. The things he did. No matter, to him, it was a stepping stone that helped him get to the next stone.

After the terrible sex, and when the whore had fallen asleep, he got to work on making a large, black, circle, around his bed.

_It's complex to explain, but if you're really desperate, there is a spell you can use. You'll need to make a spell circle around the place you'll want her to appear._

He lit some candles- for the circle and for the rest of the room to give it a romantic glow. He blew out the match, and tossed it in the bathroom toilet, pulling out a knife and slitting the whore's throat.

_Now, you'll need someone with an infatuation for you, and cut out their heart- in alchemy, to get something, there must be something of equal value. You'll have 10 hours, normally, but considering that she's hooked on her husband and she's immortal, you end up with 3 hours._

He pulled out the whore's disgusting heart and laid it down in a bowl, and opened the up black book after the preparations were done, and began reading the dark incantation. Red ribbons appeared around the whore's body and her dead heart began to beat in the bowl, and Madara continued to speak the incantation, turning the page to finish it, as the whore's body bubbled and took another form. When he was done, she laid in his bed- just like Akuma had told him, and he closed the book. The dirty blond mussed hair, a cross between wavy and curly. She opened her eyes and sat up, a hand on her head- wearing lingerie. Madara clutched the book to his chest,

"M-Madara?" She asked, blushing, and his heart raced. Her eyes had a dreamy look in them, and she crawled over to the edge of the bed, grabbing the front of his shirt, smirking seductively, "M-Mada-Kun, come over here and let me show you some love." She purred, and Madara set the book out of reach, blushing, and just nodded, too happy to say anything. He cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. Best day EVER.

~O~O~O~

"So are you telling me there's only one person who can bring someone back?" Kagetora asked, and the informant nodded. "Tell me- who is it?"

"K-Kabuto- I'm not sure of his last name, Master." Kagetora was told, and Sumire frowned, looking at Kagetora, who glared at the informant.

"Are you telling me you've failed me?" He asked and the informant flinched, "Get out of my sight. Sumire, go look for this man for me, I have paper work to do. When you find him, try to bring him here- I don't care about your methods." Sumire nodded and grabbed a cloak, before leaving.

~O~O~O~

His back nails deep in the soft flesh of her ass, as he ate her out eagerly as he did hungrily. It was like a dream come true! She was on her knees, her hands tied up to a banister in the ceiling, and he was helping himself to her pussy. He wasn't drunk, and by her moans, he could tell she was enjoying herself. God, she tasted delicious! "M-Mada…I…I can't… I'm going to…" She whimpered adorably, and He paused momentarily, looking at her, sticking a finger inside of her,

"Oh?" He chirped pulling his finger out, which was covered in a hot and glistening liquid, and put the finger in his mouth, licking it dry, "If you're about to, go ahead- I'll even help." He smirked devilishly, making her blush deeper, and he leaned forward, slipping two fingers inside of her and she bucked, moaning, "Not too loud, Kat-chan- we don't want to disturb anyone." She hid her face, biting her lower lip, and Madara flinched, looking at the pan, as the heart within it, burst into flame. "N…No…" Gokai stood over it and stepped into the circle, "NOOO! YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? DO YOU EVEN KNOW!" Madara demanded angrily, and Gokai cut the ropes that kept her wrists tied to the headboard, and cupped her face,

"I've relieved your dark magic and released my partner," Gokai said, and tears streamed down Kat's cheeks, "My poor partner…" She closed her eyes and dissolved, Madara grabbed nothing when he tried to stop it. "Enough. You've traded in your soul for such evil arts, and then we too, will go by the dark arts." With that, He vanished and Madara was left with nothing but the ashes of what was once a human's heart, and the taste of her.

~O~ The House of Gods, Somewhere in the Wind Country ~O~

Gokai washed her back and she sighed, "Did I- really have sex with Madara?" Gokai hesitated,

"Yes- but you were under the influence of a very dark spell! It wasn't consensual; he had you tied to the headboard." Gokai told her, and she looked at her wrists, the marks from where the rope dug into her flesh and left bruises, still there.

"…So it did happen, eh?" She murmured, and Gokai looked at her, "I need to get outside more." He nodded, moving to put her hair up, "No, leave it down." Gokai nodded, in his human form. She ran her fingers through the strands of his long, white hair that floated in the water. "You've always had really pretty hair." Gokai smiled gently,

"Thank you-"

"Like a girl." She said absently, and realized what she was saying, "Gokai! Are you willing to cross-dress for me?" Gokai blushed furiously,

"K-Kat…." Gokai murmured bashfully, and she grinned at him, "M-Mistress, please be gentle with me…?"

"Show me what you look like as a girl." Gokai transformed and stood there, in the starch nude, looking at her, waiting for another order. "Sexy- and just fat enough to fit in my new plan!" Gokai blushes and the corner of his mouth tilted up in an uneasy semi-smile.

~O~ Sound Village ~O~

"Kage-Sama, we brought the estimates for you." Kagetora looked over,

"Ah, yes, bring them over, I'll review them." He said and they set them on his desk and left, Kagetora turning to the television and hitting 'play' on it's remote, getting back to silently watching one of the movies his mother had left behind. This one had her mother, bed stricken, the black-haired male, having fallen asleep with his head in her lap,

"_Oh, Kabuto! Here, help me get him in bed- he just collapsed on top of me." _His mother said, and the person reached out and dragged the sleeping male to the other side of the bed and getting him in bed. A small boy with black hair, curled up next to his mother. Was that- him- as a child? The male and the child looked completely identical- as if they were brothers from the same womb. His mother and her dirty blonde hair looked so out of place- but even so, she smiled gently. A smile that clearly said, 'I'm not one of you, but I'll try to be.'

"_Did you give him anything?" _The male who was holding the camera, asked, and she looked up cutely in thought, and snapped her fingers,

"_Ah- yes! He was whining about something- so I gave him one of the baby's bottles to shut him up and he fell right asleep! Weird, right?" _His mother asked and Kagetora flinched.

"_Miss Kat, you really shouldn't give him breast milk, you have a limited supply as it is- and it's for babies." _The male protested sternly, Kagetora having labeled the black-haired man as his father and the child as himself.

"_Oh, but he was whining like one- I've the wickedest head ache, so, I thought, 'hew's acting like a child- let's treat him like one'." _Kagetora realized how cynical his mother was. _"But he's asleep, right? You've been trying to get him to sleep for weeks, right? I killed two birds with one stone, yes?"_ the male with the camera sighed, and she leaned back, closing her eyes, _"Please leave me- I'm tired." _They nodded and the last image was of his mother, kissing him on the forehead, and running her fingers through his father's hair. It cut to another image of his mother, smiling happily, and laughing as his father threw him up, smirking, and catching him and the child Kagetora laughed and screamed for more. His mother took him, holding him and his father leaned over and kissed her,

"_No, my mommy!"_ The child Kagetora protested, and his father smirked, and the child him, fought him off, swinging his tiny balled fists around. His Father easily dodged, smirking, and that's when Kagetora noticed it. In this scene- his mother was pregnant. About 12 weeks. Did he- a have a sister? He pulled out the tape and found the one closest to the day- although months ago, it was still close. He put it in and watched. His mother was in bed- and was as lifeless as a soulless doll. His child-like self, cuddled with her, begging to play, and she gently brushes him aside with 'another time, mommy doesn't feel good' or 'late, honey.' She gave his father the cold shoulder, and when he was around- she sobbed, and his father comforted her. She was no longer pregnant. In the video that was a few months earlier, she was- had she had the baby already? Then…why did she look so heart-broken?

"_Kabuto, don't." _She whimpered, tears rolling down her face, and she covered her face, _"The camera- turn it off, please. I don't want anyone to see me like this."_ Everything went fuzzy and Kagetora turned it off. Did he… have a sister? Such sorrow in his mother's face…something must have happened to the child. An abortion? Maybe it was stolen? He pushed the thought aside momentarily to work on the paper work given to him, his job right now to be the Kage of the Sound village- not to be the son of his mother. He hoped that Sumire could find that Kabuto guy."

~O~O~O~

"Just be shy and sexy, you'll do great!" She smiled, and Gokai blushed, as she pushed him out into the open, "Go on, go on!" Kat said, Gokai looking at her, in a female form, looking just like her, but his hair was in a braid,

"M-Mistress…"

"Kat!" Gokai flinched and Kat vanished as Gokai turned around to see Madara, standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" Gokai mentally panicked and pulled the braid over his shoulder, stroking it for confidence.

"I-I just- last night was just so incredible, and I was so mad how Gokai got in the way." Gokai blushed and averted his gaze, "I think- I may have fallen for Madara…" He murmured sourly and Madara blinked in surprise, and grinned,

"So, you've finally accepted the fact that this is unavoidable, eh, Kat-chan?" He asked, and took her hand, "Let's go inside- it's a bit chilly out here. I don't want you to catch a-" He looked at Gokai's chest. "Have your boobs gotten- smaller and less voluptuous?" He asked absently, before Gokai decked him,

"Ass!" Gokai growled, more Kat like and Madara chuckled,

"I've always liked your spunk, Kat-Chan! Come, let's go, my vixen." He purred and lifted Gokai up, carrying him away and Kat laughed to herself. Perfect!


	7. Chapter 9

Heaven Sent

Chapter 9

"So, hey, Gokai, if Madara can do black magic to conjure me up, can I do it as well?" Kat asked Gokai, who blushes and sweated,

"W-We really shouldn't be talking about this on the PHONE, Miss." He answered nervously, Madara in the other room, watching the cooking channel, "I got him to watch the cooking channel with the promise that if a dessert showed up I'd give him sex, just to use the phone to talk to you!"

"Why would you ever do that? They constantly show you how to make desserts!" Kat answered and Gokai jolted,

"Oh darling, they're making an exotic type of pudding, does that count?" Madara asked from the other room and Gokai shivered,

"N-No, pudding is not a dessert- it's a side." Gokai called back, turning his back to the Uchiha, "Help me, Mistress, please!"

"Well, thank the Gods he doesn't know anything about food except how to eat it, right?" Kat said on the other line, "Don't be such a bitch, just act like me, you'll be fine." She then hung up on Gokai, leaving him to dry. Gokai went back to the bedroom, and Madara looked at him, as he sat next to Madara, who laid on his stomach, elbows on the bed, chin in his palms, on the mattress.

"You alright?" He asked and Gokai nodded, "Who were you talking to?"

"Um- my cousin. She told me she's pregnant." Gokai said and Madara nodded.

"I read your book." Gokai froze, "How your cousin would know the number to this phone, I wonder?"

"I remembered her number- surprisingly, it works." Gokai said, and Madara nodded, pointing excitedly to the television,

"That's ice cream! Ice cream is a dessert!" Madara grinned at Gokai, giving him the bedroom-eye, "Prepared to have your world rocked, my dear." Gokai smiled nervously,

"O-Oh yeah, seems like they are making ice cream…" Gokai said nervously and uneasily. This was going to be a horrible night.

~O~O~O~

She returned to Kagetora, empty-handed and saddened by her empty-handedness. "It's fine, don't worry. You left without a clue on who he is or what he looked like, and technically, it's my fault." Sumire blushed at his warm words, before he added, "Now go get me a hooker- I need to relieve some sexual frustration." Sumire mentally sighed and turned around, stopping in the doorway to what he added. "I may have a sibling." She looked at him, and he looked back. Sumire turned and left the room, telepathically contacting her God about Kagetora's words.

_Oh? He didn't say anything else? Well, just don't tell him anything._

Sumire mused to herself on this order, as she seduced a girl to go and pleasure Kagetora, and stood in the room, watching- another order. The girl passed out on the floor, and Kagetora gave a disgusted grunt, "Take her away." She did as she was told and returned, Kagetora dressed and his hair clipped up behind his head, and he was licking his fingers clean. Sumire seriously questioned whether he was really a 3 year-old in that body, or a full-fledged, 18-year-old with all the techniques to make you orgasm in his arsenal of jutsu. He looked up and blinked, before his mouth fell open and Sumire went to look at what he was. There was a picture of his father- directly above the Kage's desk, hidden in the ceiling for the ceiling has been pushed back to hide the picture from anyone entering.

The man in the picture was naked, in a pool, the water high enough to cover his crotch, and he was drying his hair off with a towel, with a seductive look in his eyes. In the corner of the picture, it said, 'Work hard, Kat-Chan. Love, ~Oreos'.

Kagetora was enraged, "My father was a slut!" He snarled madder about the message to his mother than the picture itself, which made Sumire blush. "H-He's very attractive, at least. You came out looking like him, Kagetora-Sama." Kagetora sighed, looking at the picture, "That's such a disturbing picture; I now know how my mother got through the day." Kagetora said, and put his hand on his hip, "It's a little inspirational, if you think about it- I feel like banging girls." Sumire sighed. "Mother's book said that he did experimentations of jutsus- Sumire; go find me all of his research. You should start at the bases farther away and work your way back. Bring me all scrolls and notebooks." Sumire nodded and left once more.

~O~ Northern Sound Base ~O~

Sumire smirked, finding the entrance after an hour or so. No gates? No doors either, like it was just inviting people to come in. Easy enough. Sumire went to the entrance and walked right into some type of force field, and was pushed back. A jutsu? The force field revealed itself, glowing a light red, before detaching from the entrance and took on the form of a girl. Kat? The force field took the form of Kagetora's late mother and looked at Sumire seriously. _"Password." _She said blandly, and Sumire smiled.

"Miss! Kagetora's been looking for you!" Sumire gushed, and Kat narrowed her eyes,

"_Invader. Battle form on." _Kat responded robotically, putting her hands together, and making several hand seals, _"Forbidden Art, Dark Vortex!"_ She opened her hands a small black hole opened up, and grew bigger by the passing seconds until it was the size of a small planet. A black hole- that's exactly what it was! It swallowed both of them and the force field was replaced as they were sent to another dimension.

[Alternate inverted world, Yami]

They both landed on the ground- only Kat's shadow of a form, landed on her feet, while Sumire landed on her back, groaning in pain, a silent and invisible wind making the entire place icy cold as Sumire got to her feet. _**"I will make sure you never return." **_Kat voiced, her now ocean blue hair, flying on the wind, her eyes red as blood. Sumire got to her feet in this inverted dimension, grunting. All around, were statues of people, caught in action, etched in stone.

"_Who are these people?" _Sumire asked, her own black hair, now white.

"_**Others who were stupid enough to try and enter the Bases. Others now frozen in time because they failed." **_Kat answered seriously, _**"You too, will be frozen and will forever remain here. Fight me. Win your freedom. Kill me." **_Kat spoke, here eyes turning from red to white, _**"Now- come at my with all you've got!"**_ Sumire stepped back. This wasn't Kat! Kat was a kind and affectionate woman. Not some type of monster! Kat summoned up an 8-edged blade that was twice her size, and balanced it on her fingertip, her hand towards Sumire, _**"I will turn you into a statue of the utmost beauty! Prepare yourself!"**_ With this, Kat grabbed the sword's handle and charged at Sumire who put up her arms.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

Kat looked to her left, as she sat on the Godly Platform, a clone of Gokai next to her. Some one- had triggered one of her barriers. The ones she had made so long ago… Kat sighed and Gokai's clone stood up, taking of their heavier layer of their ritual cloak, and putting it over she shoulders, and she put a hand on the cloth that had been given to her, as his clone sat back down.

~O~ Sound Village, Main Base, Kage's Office ~O~

"Kagetora-Sama, I got them!" Sumire voiced and Kagetora looked up, blinking, Sumire covered in blood, shouldering several scrolls and bags.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kagetora inquired as all the stuff was dropped on his desk.

"Kagetora-Sama, you should have seen it! There was a barrier on one of the bases- I only went to one by the way- but it was a barrier made by your mother! Oh, it was such a horrible and hard battle with your mother! After I won, I was allowed to pass through the barrier." Kagetora listened with interest and Sumire walked him through her experience, and then smiled. "Well, guess you better get started on all of this, right?" Kagetora looked at the mountain of scrolls and notebooks and sighed.

"Yeah, I will." Kagetora agreed, and Sumire grinned, "Ah, but before that- could you whip me up some of your fabulous tea?" Sumire smiled and nodded, leaving so he could finish up his official paperwork, before getting started on the notes.

Shuffling through the notes, each one holding comments on one or two jutsus- that his Father had created himself. Except one. It was some sort of- journal entry. Kagetora leaned back in his chair and read it.

_[Today, Kat and I had practice fight. I desired to see how much she had been paying attention to my lessons, and how far her ability could go. It seems- from all the questions she asked me about creating jutsu- she had retained enough information to make a few of her own. They are unbelievably reliable. Creative and so powerful. She turned the tide against me and I could only accept the bitter taste of defeat. As sad as it may be to say, but, my wife has beaten me. Sasuke is getting stronger- gradually._

_He will grow in strength, then decrease, before shooting up again. Kat, however, seems to be a different case. She will show no progress what so ever, and then it increased 10 fold. I asked her to teach me one of her jutsu. _

_It is a jutsu that is a jutsu within a genjutsu, and starts as a barrier. The caster doesn't even have to be there. The barrier is interrupted or touched, totally undetectable when placed. An image of the caster appears and demands a set password. If it's not given, the opponents are thrust into a fight with the illusion of the caster, which holds a portion of the caster's power. The fight is in an alternate, inverse universe, where damage is doubled, the souls being drawn in. Even if the battle goes on forever- the body left behind takes the damage and eventually disintegrates, breaking the illusion and the soul is trapped in the other universe. It's brilliant, but she will not tell me how she does it. I suppose I can let her have those to herself- she shares everything else. _

_Sometimes, I wonder if she'll live as long as I will, if she would accept my jutsu of immortality. What if- she dies- and I am left here, alone, with nothing but Kagetora and my own memories to remember her by? This thought, always crosses my mind, but it hasn't as much- I don't dwell on it. Kagetora seems to resemble me more in appearance, and has his mother's attitude. Funny, how things turn out. I'll have to abuse Kabuto for telling me that our son would come out vise-versa; looking like his mother somewhat, and having my intentions. At least we'll be here and he won't be alone.]_

Kagetora looked over the entry again. His Father had wished to live with them. He looked up to the picture, only being able to see someone who wanted nothing but destruction- not to be with his family. Sumire came back with his tea and set it down next to him. "Sumire- you mentioned that my mother was one of your Gods- may I see her?" Sumire blinked and thought about it.

"We- if you're quite, can sneak you in- but we're not allowed to." Sumire said, and Kagetora looked at her, "If you really want to see her…" Kagetora thought about it, and then nodded.

"I need to give her something. Before that, I'll read everything else to see if anything else belongs to my mother in here." Kagetora added, Sumire nodding.

"I will go and make the preparations then." Sumire said and left as Kagetora read up on experimental jutsus and finishes justu hi father had documented. Sumire returned and Kagetora has already gone through half of them,

"Were did you find these?"

"Oh- I had to by pass and negate some jutsus protecting them, but, since I'm kinda immortal, I got them just fine." Sumire answered proudly, before frowning, "Why? Are they counterfeits?"

"No, they're completely legitimate. Look," Kagetora said, grabbing one of the scrolls and standing on his table, holding it up to the poster on the ceiling, under the written message, Sumire looking up. "The same hand-writing. There is enough evidence to safely assume this is all done in his hand-writing." Kagetora jumped down, showing the notes to Sumire, "When can we leave?"

~O~ The Graveyard, Village of the Bone Clan. Shrine of the Blessed. ~O~

"You have to be really quiet until we get there or they will find out, ok? You have to wear all black as well- it's a custom." Sumire said and Kagetora nodded, pulling on a black gown and they went inside the Shrine, decorated in reds and elegantly created. High above, about 15 or so feet above the ground, was another floor, on which a male with long white hair sat- and his mother sat. They looked over all below, and Sumire got to her knees, Kagetora following what she did. Both of the people above were dressed in white kimonos, their hair tied up. Gokai's clone looked down at Sumire, and they bowed, before most of everyone left and Sumire shut the door against thousands of enraged members of her clan, and locked them out, His mother and Gokai's clone looked at him, and his mother gasped, as he pulled off the gown and grinned darkly.

"All prayers go to the Father, Gokai, and the Mother, Catalina. The Creator of our kind, Gokai, and his eternal partner, Catalina. Blessed they are, Holy they be, and forever immortal." Sumire said, saying the holy prayer and Gokai held his mother's hand, and Kagetora's sinister grin grew wider,

"Hello, Mother." Kagetora grinned and Gokai glowered at him, "I found some things that belong to you." His emotionless expression returned and he pulled several pages of things out of his bag, "Sumire, can I ask them questions?"

"Only yes or no questions." Sumire answered, and Kagetora nodded, tossing the papers in the air and Gokai put his hand out and they fluttered into his hand. "Do you have any knowledge of the immortality jutsu?" Gokai handed the papers to Kat, who took them and shuffled through them, then looked at Kagetora,

""No, I never saw a use to know it." She answered honestly,

"Do you miss him?" Kagetora asked and she looked at the page he had read- the journal entry. She touched it softly.

"…Yes." She looked at Kagetora, "Thank you. I'm sorry that neither of us can be there for you."

"Enough of that!" Gokai's clone snapped, looking at her, "Say nothing more, you don't have to under go this harassment! Sumire, take your partner and get the hell out of here!" Gokai thundered, and Kat put a hand on his arm, and Sumire flinched, looking at Kagetora. Kagetora pointed to Sumire, staying in the same place, his eyes on Gokai,

"Don't move, Sumire." She blushed and obeyed, before he threw a kunai at Gokai, and he vanished, leaving his mother to be the only one on the platform, and she looked from the smoke to her son. "Those are- precious to you, right, Mother?" She looked somewhat confused, and then looked down at the papers, "What will you give me- in exchange?" She lokked shocked, and Sumire flinched,

"Kagetora-Sama, you can't-!"

"Shut up." Kagetora said bluntly, and looked at her seriously, "What will it be, Mother?" Kat went rigid,

"I will give to you…"

To Be continued…


	8. Chapter 10

**Cast:**

**Kagetora:** Son of the Sannin, Orochimaru, and Catalina. Kagetora got a virus from his mother that her body rejected, and his partner is Sumire. He's on a quest to find out more about his past and father. With a mother-complex, Kagetora uses women without a hint of guilt and tosses them aside, but rules in his mother's footsteps as Otokage.

_**Sumire:**_The partner of Kagetora. She's able to calm down Kagetora and she acts like the good side of his 'consciouses'. Sumire is the only person who seems to put up with him.

**Kat a.k.a Catalina: **Kagetora's mother. She finished the last rite in her partnership with Gokai, giving him rights to her soul, and was made into a Goddess. She died of heartbreak after the death of her husband, Orochimaru. She was the 1st Otokage, and was respected for her rational and fair decisions. Her 'enlightenment' Form has never been seen.

_**Gokai: **_ Partner of Kat. They were the 1st pair of partners to completely fulfill their partnership. Gokai is a God, worshiped by the Bone Clan. After Kat's death, he took her soul, and made her a Goddess to stay forever beside him. His only weakness is that, because of their partnership, his strength reflects the 'Fire' in Kat's soul- the brighter and bigger it burns, the stronger he becomes aside from his normal strength.

**Recap:**

Kat sent Gokai in her place to ward Madara off, and Sumire was sent to get Orochimaru's scrolls and notes while Kagetora took care of his official business. After discovering several scrolls on an immortality jutsu his father had developed, Kagetora convinced Sumire to take him to the 'Shrine of the Holy', the Shrine where Gokai and his mother are worshipped, to confront his mother about the jutsu. In exchange for some things in his father's hand writing about his mother, he requests something from her…

Heaven Sent

Chapter 10

"Well? What will you give me in return?" Kagetora asked and she stared at him, looking back, then back at him, tears in her eyes,

"My son- what has happened to you?" She asked, and he blinked, "When did you become such a monster?" Kagetora's pupils shrunk to dots. She had called him a monster?

"When you lied to me." Kagetora told her and she looked horrified, "You and that Uchiha- you planned it all, didn't you? You and he schemed to tell me my father was dead, but yet, he developed an immortality jutsu, so he can't be killed!" He snapped, and his mother covered her mouth, "You've been lying to me this entire time, haven't you?"

"I have done no such thing!" She cried, "I have never lied to you, Kagetora, I have no reason to!"

"But you withheld information from me, didn't you?" He retorted, tears swelling in her eyes,

"Yes, some things, I did not tell you, but what would you have done if I did?" She asked, "If I had told you that he made jutsu, what would you have done? Your father bloodied his hands making those jutsu. People despised and respected him for that, but those jutsu are a double edged sword."

"The immortality is a danger?" He questioned, laughing, "You got yours-"

"I had to die to get mine and I didn't even want it!" She sobbed, "I've never lied to you about your Father's death, Kagetora. It may have been immortality jutsu, but it's got a hefty price to keep working." She got up, "Kagetora, give me the scroll for immortality, and I'll give you another scroll…" She offered, and he blinked, "A jutsu for a jutsu- what do you think?"

~O~ Akatsuki Base ~O~

"Look, isn't this interesting? A little meeting room with bones all around it, out in the open. Cool, right?" Madara asked, Gokai 'hmph'd, and Madara frowned, wearing his Tobi outfit. "Don't you like it? What about the view?" Gokai glanced over grumpily at the view, Madara turning and Gokai looked over to his right, someone in a cloak, standing not too far away. Gokai looked a little interested, and Madara got in front of him, "Who are you?"

"Someone who wants your cooperation." They answered, and Madara frowned, the person looking at Gokai, who finally realized who they were. It was the assistant of Kat's husband. What was his name? Kabuto. One of his eyes- was Orochimaru like and Gokai could sense that he was slowly being absorbed, a large, grey snake coming out of his cloak, and Gokai narrowed his eyes slightly. "Oh- I didn't expect you to be here." Kabuto said in Gokai's direction, and he remembered he looked like Kat, "I thought you would have passed on…"

"Was that your doing?" Gokai asked, his voice that of Kat's, "I thought I felt sick for a while- I got over it."

"I see…so you really are invincible." Kabuto said, "I guess slipping poisons into your meals didn't take effect, eh?" Madara blinked and Gokai was shocked, and slightly gasped, "Yes, yes, that was all me. I had a feeling if you died before Lord Orochimaru, he might have been able to learn that jutsu of yours." Gokai was horrified. Tell Kat! He must tell Kat of this treachery! That bastard has been poisoning her food- she didn't die from her heart break alone- she died from the poison! Gokai thought of something horrible, and began to cry, Madara looking ather,

"K-Kat…!"

"I trusted you, Kabuto!" Gokai fake cried, and fled in a bomb of smoke.

~O~ Shrine of the Holy ~O~

"Kagetora…will you accept a gift from me to you?" She asked once more and Kagetora bit his lip, and she opened her hand, black mist swirling in her palm, and became one solid form- a scroll. "This- I will give it to you, if you give me the immortality Jutsu…" Kagetora gripped the scroll that she wanted, and she looked at him, her face dark and serious. "What do you say?" He gritted his teeth, Sumire listening.

"Kagetora- they've stopped trying to get in…" she voiced and he thought about the offer, looking at the scroll.

A jutsu- for immortality. He hadn't even opened it yet, so he hadn't even peeked at it. _A hefty cost…_ His mother's words rang in his ears, and he narrowed his eyes. Maybe- if he studied it- he'd learn how to try and improve it. If it had such a taxing cost that even his mother didn't want him to use it- maybe he could minimize the cost of the jutsu? "If it's so dangerous, why let Father use it?" Kagetora demanded, and his mother frowned, putting the offered scroll in her sleeve.

"He- made it before he ever met me, but I knew. I also knew that, since he was already using it, I couldn't do very much to make him stop. It was either the jutsu or death. I even- helped with the payment." She said rather sadly, "So- do you still want the scroll?"

"..." Kagetora kept his eyes on her, and ripped open the scroll, his mother jolting, and he quickly skimmed it over, before rolling it back up, "Ok- Now you can have it." She stood up, several glass stairs that hung in the air, appearing, and she walked down tem to his level, and offered him the scroll at the same time he offered his to her. She grabbed his wrist with her right hand and he couldn't move,

"I'm- so sorry, Kagetora." She said, black lines, leaving her fingertips and slipping onto the surface of his skin and Kagetora panicked, Sumire gasping, "Kagetora-Sama!" Sumire screamed, moving to help him but, instead, fell to the ground. "W-What…?"

"A little move I learned from Tsunade, the Fire Lord." Kat said, her eyes piercing into Kagetora's frightened and fearful yellow orbs, "For this justu, you must have the summoning tattooed on your body- it's the only way." She told him and his arm glowed, the lines making strange symbols on his flesh and sinking in, burning him, "Good bye." There was a burst of light, and Kagetora and his partner were gone. She looked at the immortality scroll, Gokai running in and she looked at him, unfazed.

"I know- how you really died- and the culprit is in your hands, Catalina!" Gokai yelled, and she said nothing, walking up the stairs, as Gokai looked around their platform. "The- The enlighten scroll- it's missing…" Gokai looked at her, her mind blocked from him, and she looked back at him emotionlessly, "Do you- know where it is?"

"I gave it to my son in exchange for this." She answered, giving Gokai the scroll she had just gotten. "Burn it and then digest the ashes. No one must ever obtain this scroll." Gokai looked back at her with a disapproving look, but nodded. "Now, tell me, what have you found out?"

~O~ Sound Village ~O~

"I don't understand this scroll at all!" Kagetora snarled, "It only shows the hand seals and no information on anything else!" He slammed the scroll down on his table, and Sumire frowned.

"It must be very strong if she gave it to you in exchange for the immortality scroll." Sumire said and Kagetora slammed his fist down and she flinched.

"How useless is a scroll with no definition of the secrets it holds!" Kagetora thundered angrily, "I want to see Kabuto; he'll have answers, maybe." Kagetora groaned, and Sumire looked away from him, when he looked at her. "We're going." She nodded, following him.

~O~ Akatsuki Base ~O~ 

"Why would I give you my services?" Madara questioned him, and Kabuto chuckled,

"Because I can bring back your entire organization." Kabuto answered, flinching, before whipping around, the grass crumbling under the newcomer's feet.

"You were right, Gokai, he is here." Kat voiced and Gokai bowed, as she stood, not too far from the two. Kabuto was a little stunned, and Gokai, in his skeletal form, rubbed up against her side and purred, happy his snitching could please her.

"Kat?" Madara questioned and Kabuto chuckled, "So, you are alive. I assumed lacing your food would kill you." Gokai growled and barked at him,

"Silence, Human! How Dare you speak to her like that!" Gokai snarled and she put a hand on his muzzle, shutting him up. Kagetora and Sumire appeared behind Kat, and she glanced back, before she looked at Kabuto, who smirked.

"Well- This is interesting." Kabuto said, and Kat cracked her knuckles, "You're going to fight me head on? That's just like you, Lady Kat, but why don't you fight him instead?" Kabuto asked, making several hand seals, and a coffin erupted from the ground. The Cover of it creaked, before falling to the ground, and someone in a long, black funeral robe, walked forward, and Kat inhaled sharply, the person opening their eyes.

"O-Orochimaru!" Kat exclaimed, the dead Sannin, standing in front of them. He blinked, registering it was her, and frowning, "Kabuto, you bastard!"

"I took Lord Orochimaru's arms, after you had left with your son, just so I could do this." Kabuto informed her, pushing up his glasses, and Orochimaru stood there. "Lord Orochimaru, kill your son." Orochimaru glared at Kabuto, but tilted his head back, opening his mouth and putting his hand down his throat, and pulling out a sword. He vanished and Kagetora was thrown back, Kat having intercepted his attack, and she pushed him back,

"You stay away from him, Oreos." Kat said, and the Undead Sannin backed off, "I'm your-ARGH!" She snarled, a snake, shooting up from the ground and thrusting itself through her chest and through her heart, as she gargled blood, coughing it up. She fell to the ground and a pool of blood slowly surrounded her body. Madara yelled, "FUCK!" Kabuto scoffed.

"How easy- she wasn't as tough as I assumed." Orochimaru looked a little sad, and Sumire clung to Kagetora's arm, as the two gapped at the shadow that rose slowly behind Kabuto. The shadow struck the ground between the Sannin and Kabuto, making them jump, narrowly getting away with just a few scratches as a huge crater, not resided in the ground, a large, black dragon, raised its head and glared at them all, growling. "Wh-What type of Illusion is this!" HE put his hands together to cancel the genjutsu- but it did nothing. "Not a Genjutsu." Gokai grinned victoriously,

"This is where you shall perish, Geek!" Gokai snarled, as the dragon turned its head towards the sky and let out a ground-shaking roar. "Your punishment shall be DIVINE, and delivered by her own hand!" Gokai declared at the dragon looked at them.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 11

Heaven Sent

Chapter 11

"K-Kat!" Madara gasped, saddened, "You're fine, right? You're ok?" Kagetora held Sumire's hand tightly, his mother looming over them all, "Sumire, stay behind me." Gokai smiled wickedly, grinning from ear to ear in his human form,

"She's awoken!" He bowed down to her, "Deliver your fire upon the sinners of the world, and cleanse this place of scum!" Kabuto and Orochimaru just stared at it got bigger and bigger.

"**First- you poison my food, then, you side with the Akatsuki, and now you use the corpse of my own husband against me? Kabuto Yukushi, you are a traitor and nothing less, and thus, you will hold no existence in this world." **The Dragon opened its mouth, a small ball of light, glowing in her jaws, _**"Forbidden Jutsu, Invert Dimension of Pain!"**_ The light grew brighter and brighter, and it blinded them all, before they vanished.

[Invert Dimension]

They all appeared in the same world that Sumire had been shoved into, standing, frozen. Kat stood there, in a long, white kimono, Gokai next to her. Gokai offered her a sword, and she took the hilt, and pulled it out of its sheath, "Any damage you receive here- will be amplified by 10 folds. I've brought your bodies as well so no one can interrupt us." She walked over to Kabuto, who stared at her silently, before blood began to run down his chin in a thick stream, and she just stood there. "Your body- your soul- neither one will leave here without damage. Whether my body will be destroyed with this jutsu or not, you will die!" Blood splattered on the others and the floor, walls, and ceiling, as she stood in front of Kabuto and he continued to vomit blood. _**"Empty your stomach. Take the sword."**_ She said her voice deeper and darker and her eyes glowing red, as she offered Kabuto the sword she held, _**"Drive it through your heart."**_ Sumire grabbed Kagetora and they vanished, Gokai glancing at where they once were, and looked at Kat,

"Mistress, your Son and his partner have escaped." Gokai informed her, and her eyes stopped glowing, and she looked back at him,

"Let them leave. I don't want them to see this." She said and Orochimaru's body began to dissolve, leaving behind just a slip of paper that ripped it into pieces. She looked at Kabuto, here eyes Red again, _**"Do it, Kabuto." **_She ordered, and He shakily took the sword, and put it to his chest, before shoving it in, blood splashing out from the wound and gushed in a fine, red spray, getting on Madara and Kat, Gokai having been far enough not to take any damage. Kabuto looked at her, gasping for air, _**"Where are your notes?" **_

"Sound Village, in my room, air vent." Kabuto panted, and she nodded, stepping forward, and putting her hand on the hilt of the sword that had pierced his chest all the way to the back- and twisted it, making gage on his own blood. A blue vapor escaped from his wounds and formed a small, round gem in her hand.

"Your soul in mine now." She said and pulled out the sword, watching as he fell to the ground limply, and remained emotionless. "Your turn, Madara."

[Real World]

Sumire and Kagetora landed on the ground, skidding into the earth, until they came to a stop. "Kagetora-Sama?" Sumire asked quietly and he opened his eyes. "I used everything I had to get us out." Sumire said somewhat proudly, and Kagetora got up, looking at the strange creation. The same black dragon that had attacked them, was wrapped around a dark purple sphere, protecting it, as its eyes glowed red and it's upper lip was pulled up in a hatred filled scowl. The Dragon looked at them, before disregarding them, a ripple occurring in the sphere's deep purple surface, before Kabuto was thrown out. His eyes were glazed over and he had a look of fear on his face. The dragon's jaws opened and closed, as it floated over the Sphere protectively. Unable to destroy it, but unable to leave it in harm's way.

It was as if the soul of the dragon was inside the sphere, doing battle with whatever else was inside, while its body vacantly and absently did what nature had intended it to do. Sumire put one of Kagetora's arms around her shoulders and helped him away from the dragon and the orb. Away from the form of his kind, loving mother, engulfed in rage. Away from any harm that could come to him.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

Sasuke looked to the west, pausing from eating his dinner. A long, white snake slithered close and he looked at it. The snake slithered up his leg and wrapped around his free hand, which he held up to his face, looking the snake in the eyes. "…" The snake flicked his tongue out harmlessly, and slithered forward, flicking his tongue out and touching Sasuke's nose and withdrawing,

"W-what out, that snake might bite, Sasuke-Kun!" Karin warning, worried, and Sasuke ignored her,

"Did you know that the snake skin of a white snake is a symbol for rebirth? So this guy must be some sort of messenger. I'll keep him with me." Sasuke said, and went back to eating as the snake slithered across his shoulders and wrapped around his neck loosely. "Here." Sasuke said, offering a large portion of meat to the snake, and it struck forward and grabbed the meat from him, before swallowing it down and hissing softly.

"Wow- it seems to like you." Suigetsu said, "Hey, maybe you're a snake whisperer?"

"Not really. I've been told they're a lot more afraid of us than we are of them. This guy's got some guys." Sasuke voiced, looking at the snake, "I like your courage." The Snake responded by rubbing its cold head against Sasuke's cheek and laying back down.

~O~O~O~

She opened her eyes, dazed after having passed out. What happened? _Gokai… Gokai…_ Nothing. No reply. She grunted her arms above her head, wrist shackled. She struggled, trying to free herself from the bindings, but with all the chakra and energy she had stupidly and foolishly spent, she barely had enough to stand. Her knees buckled and she hissed as they gave out under her, making all of her weight depend solely on her arms and wrists. _If the pressure keeps building up, within a few minutes my arms will be ripped out of their sockets from my weight. _She grunted and tapped into all of her reserves, checking her chakra. _75% chakra in my entire body, and the jutsu has left me little to completely numb. Fuck. I should have thought it through, damn it. _Kat grunted and got back to her feet, standing, her knees shaking. She looked around, now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and her breathing hitched, as she discovered Gokai, across the room. Well, precisely, his head. In Human form, his limbs had been torn from each other, and were nailed sturdily, to different places in the room, but away from one another, to ensure that he couldn't rebuild himself. She let out a sigh, _Oh, Gokai… _The door opened and she looked at it, not surprised when Madara came in. Happy to see him battle-torn and bleeding though.

"You're awake. That was quite the attack." He commented coolly, and she said nothing as she lowered her head, "You must be tired- here, I brought you a gift, Kat." She looked up and he presented her with a needle- and she cringed, realizing the liquid. It was a sedative- and enough to put her down for good, immortal or not. "Oh, I see you've noticed who my dear is in charge. That's right- I'm going to put you to sleep for a very, VERY long time, but don't worry, I'll make sure you're well taken care of." Kat didn't move, and he stopped in front of her, "What's wrong? Not going to fight me?"

"What's the point in fighting if there's nothing to live for?" She asked honestly, "My husband is dead, my son hates me, my daughter respects me as a person, not a mother, and you've ripped my friend apart." Madara looked at her, before unchaining her wrists from the ceiling and pulling over a chair, gesturing to it,

"Have a seat, Kat-Chan." He offered, and she sat down, as he shackled her wrists to the chair arms and her ankles to its legs. He pulled out a string and wrapped it around her arm, tying it, and tapping her arm repeatedly, before finding a rather healthy vein. "Count back from 100 please." He asked and put the needle in her arm, and she looked at him, and he looked back, "You look as if you have a question."

"Get it over with, Madara!" she snapped angrily, "How dare you draw this out! If you're going to kill me, kill me NOW!" Madara blushed, a look of absolute turn on, on his face. He liked being yelled at!

"Damn it, Kat!" He hissed, throwing the needle on the ground, as it shattered to several pieces, and he put his hands on the back of the chair, leaning over her, "Yell at me some more, I love it when you do that." She kicked him away and he purred in delight, "Yes, more!" Suddenly, he fell to the ground, passed out. She exchanged her minimal clothing for his Akatsuki cloak and shut the door, letting out moans of pain and screams of agony as she pulled out the nails in Gokai's body parts. The severed and bloody limbs fell to the floor.

"Get up." Kat ordered heartlessly, and the limbs twitched at the order, before joining together and remaking her loyal partner. He cracked his jaw and looked at her, "We're leaving." She said and Gokai stared at her,

"Your clothes have blood and the scent of the Devil on them." Gokai voiced, and she blinked stoically, before grabbing the hem of the dress.

"I'll remove it then." She said simply and disrobed, the cold hitting her bare skin as she dropped the dress on Madara and walked out of the room, Gokai grunting and running off, leading the way, and she followed without a moment's hesitation.

~O~ Konoha- Forest of Death ~O~

All was normal in the testing area. Not a Gennin within its parameters- it was not the season for it. A lone lizard scampered about, and froze; looking towards a tree- all the other animals in the forest sensed it too. Something was coming.

In a large tree, near the center of the forest, a dark hole expanded on the trunk, blue and purple hues swirling in its depths, before they turned to red and orange hues, and a large, chain-mailed hand, reached out to the forest from the center, as if calling for help. The hand grabbed the side of the portal, and an undead growl ripped from the strange opening, as the head of an enormous, shadowed beast, came out of the portal next. The creature pulled itself out and the portal changed into a pendant that was embedded on the right glove of the creature. It looked around, steam rolling off its unholy armor, and it opened its mouth. The sound of its voice was like nails on chalkboard, " …oooovvvvveeee…" The Snakes in the area flinched and slithered away from the hell-bound demon, as it looked around with eyes that held the flames of the underworld themselves. "…doooovvvvveeeee….." It called once again, the gem on his right glove- the portal he had entered the world through- glistened, and a large axe, half the size of the snakes, appeared, and the demon grabbed it. The armor-clad demon lazily dragged the weapon behind it, looking at the tower in the middle of the forest. "…..Dove?" It walked over towards the tower. Each step shook the head and the trees. The animals that held no fear, learned what it was that moment, and scattered. It looked at the tower in seldom silence for a moment, before growling in anger. It brought its axe up, and brought it down, before turning and walking off- as the tower collapsed behind it.

"Dove….where…? Where…!" It looked at a snake and grabbed it by its head and it hissed warningly, "You smell of her- where is she!" The snake gave no answer. In the blink of an eye, the snake laid there, bleeding profusely, allover the forest floor, as the creature walked off, towards the village.


	10. Chapter 12

Heaven Sent

Chapter 12

"I've found something you might have interest in." Gokai informed. Kat, as she laid on a futon, several of the best Bone Clan healers around her. She sat up and bared her teeth at him, growling unhappily,

"Get out of my sight."

"I understand you're pain, but you'll he happy- (go away, Healers) - when you look at this." Gokai said, and the Healers bowed, as they left. He offered her a little black book and she took it, and opened it, "These are jutsu I've collected over the years, but never held any use for them. I found the book just now." She gasped and looked at the contents of one page. "It's a very taxing and complicated jutsu that deals with the spiritual and mental connections to reality, but, there is no doubt in my mind you can pull it off."

"I don't care about the risks." Kat snapped, "Make the preparations."

"Wait until you've healed. It's a high-stake gamble." Gokai advised, "When you've healed, I will gladly-"

"Don't you dare contradict me, Gokai? I said make the preparations or I will get up and put the 'smack' in 'smack down' upon you." Gokai shivered and smiled in excitement, "Don't smile at me, you kinky bastard, get to the preparation making!" Gokai bowed and left as she sat in there, the Healers returning, and she glared at them, "Finish the job, you slackers. GOD, I'm so mad right now I could set this place on fire without the slightest hesitation." The Healers jolted from her words and she laid back down as they continued to finish healing her.

~O~ Akatsuki Hideout ~O~

"_Let me get this straight. After I give you a book that has all the answers you need to get Kat, you got an ass kicking and she slipped through your fingers?" _ The Dark shadow in the mirror asked Madara, who grunted a 'yea'. _"You are one of the stupidest Humans I have EVER contracted myself beside. If it weren't for those love-drunk children, you've be the only one." _Madara looked down, _"I guess it can't be helped. Fate has some different place for you. I'll take my leave." _ The shadow vanished from the mirror and Madara got to his feet, sighing and exiting his room as a doorbell rang, making him turn and head for the front door. He stopped just in front on it, as a knock followed the door bell being rung,

"Madara? It's, um, Kat." Kat's voice said and his heart jumped. Kat? He grunted and finally managed to turn the door knob for the door and peek out, as she stood on the door step. "Hi… listen; I'm sorry for hurting you in my jutsu. I'll heal your wounds for you- um- that's only if you want me to…" She blushed, looking away, and Madara kicked open the door with his foot. Who could resist such an adorable look!

"P-Please come right in. It's my fault really, I did all those horrible things to you, I did deserve the beating." Madara said, managing to shut the door. What was he saying? He was livid that he had received such a shameful beating from a girl! Madara went to his room- constantly looking back to make sure that she was following him, and sat on his bed, as she stood just in front of him. Her hands were as soft as they always were, and her eyes held something in them. A pool of emotions. "Y...Have you been crying?" He asked and she glanced at him, her hands glowing green,

"I only know a little bit of medical jutsu…my apologies." She said and began to heal him as best as she could, and Madara stared at her, while the numbness in his arms vanished and his fractured bones healed, "I can't do anymore- I'm sorry." Madara reached up and touched her cheek, and she looked at him. Defiance and protest swirled in her green oases.

"Thank you." He said and she withdrew from his touch, "Is there someway I can atone with you? Someway I can make everything up to you?" She averted her gaze, and then looked back at him. Command and a stern order for obedience which he was willing to give. She was a demon in another league than Madara himself. She could smile and make a thousand men destroy countries for her own enjoyment. The strings that were invisible to everyone about what men wanted; such strings she played with like they controlled some big puppet of hers. "Do you need my help with something? Is someone troubling you?" He asked, wanting her words. Oh, her honey-coated, venomous words soothed his soul more than any liquor or material items could.

"Actually…I do have a favor, well, more like a deal for you." She said, and Madara blinked in confusion,

"A…deal?" The Uchiha asked. Was it money? Maybe she wanted some sort of exotic pet? He could easily get her a cheetah or-or a lion- m-maybe something bigger. Did she want his Hideout? There were others she might like, but if this Hideout she wanted, she could have it.

~O~ Konoha ~O~

"Miss Hokage, I am here as a represent of the Otokage." Sumire announced to Tsunade, Kagetora next to her, lips pursed in a fine line and quiet. "I am to talk to you about some things-"

"Why is the Otokage here?" Tsunade asked, and withdrew her question, upon realization that it wasn't the Otokage- it was an Illusion. "I see…he sent you with an escort?"

"I'm a liability, but he sent me with an escort anyways. Please, take a seat." Tsunade sat down and the Illusion vanished as Sumire sat down as well, pulling out a scroll. "The Otokage would like to form an official alliance with Konoha in exchange for safe passage into the Fire Nation and its lands." Sumire said, eyes closed, a professional air around her as she handed the scroll to Tsunade who opened it and read it. "He is currently evaluating each and every person, who was a victim of Orochimaru's hellish experimentation, and seeing if they are mentally, spiritually, and physically, healthy enough to become normal members of society today. Those who need more help are put through a 6 step program that depends on how much each individual is willing to let them be helped." Tsunade nodded,

"A valid plan. Did you come up with it?"

"No. I gave him the notes his father made, so he could made counter actions to help them." Sumire answered, "I've brought two who are willing to start anew, if you'd like to meet them." Shizune looked at Tsunade who smirked and nodded, and Sumire opened the door, "Kira, Matsu, please come in now." A woman and a man entered and bowed. The woman had long, blonde hair to her hips and a soft smile, and the man what an irritated look on his face and his hair was in a long braid to his waist.

"Kira was used to please the sexual needs of the men, and Matsu- well- he's a womanizer who's got a destruction streak and was locked up for causing so much useless destruction and making bills so long." Sumire explained and Kira smiled,

"I-I will cut my hair, and will try to get a good job." Kira blushed and bowed, and Matsu scoffed, tossing his hair, "I serve only our Queen." He said stubbornly and Kira hit his arm, "Tch! I guess I can give living like a person a shot." The two left and Tsunade glanced at Sumire,

"When Orochimaru was still- hm- Otokage, he had a portrait made of the late Otokage and placed where his experiments could clearly see it- in each hide out. We have not been able to locate them- only where they were hung. The portraits have vanished." Tsunade nodded, "Some of those harmed by Orochimaru, thought of his mother as a goddess and decided to worship her, oddly enough. Shall we continue our business?"

~O~O~O~

"Relax, Mistress." Gokai told her, as she lay down on the bed, "It's quite an easy justu. Just worry about convincing him in the Dreamscape- I will make a body for him." She looked at him in a strange way,

"You are…going to leave me alone?" She asked, and Gokai smiled,

"Of course not. I am going to assist your husband when this is all over. I will be right here, beside you, but you will not be here when you wake up." Gokai kissed her hand, "I am forever beside you and you are forever beside me. I OWN your SOUL." She smiled and giggled as he chuckled, "You can't run from me."

"I know, Gokai. When have I ever tried?" She asked, and let her hand rest at her side as she closed her eyes, "Begin the jutsu…and good night, Gokai."

"…Good night, Catalina." Gokai said and put his hands together.

~O~ Dreamscape ~O~

Kat fell from the sky and on the hard ground with a grunt, sighing as she got up, and_ "Fuck my life." _She murmured and stood up, looking around, and finding herself in a school. _"Where am I?"_ She said and blinked, seeing Orochimaru, standing in front of a door with a black case, wearing a dark, pin-stripe suit and a black tie. He looked so…professional and hot. Orochimaru stood there in silence, before taking a deep breath and straightening his tie, clearing his throat. He opened the sliding door in front of him,

"Please excuse me, I'm coming in." He said formally, and entered the room- a classroom- and sat down. Kat went over to the window and looked in, her body slightly transparent, and saw him sitting beside two teenagers and a teacher across from them.

"Mr. Haruko, is it?" The Teacher asked and Orochimaru nodded, "Well, your children seem to be having some trouble in class." Kat looked the children over. A girl that looked very much like Orochimaru, but her hair was slightly curly, bright, blue eyes, a mediocre chest, and her hair was in pigtails. The boy was- Kagetora! It was Kagetora and…the girl must have been her baby girl grown up. So…this was Orochimaru's dream world? Then…where was she?

"Yes, so I've heard." Orochimaru voiced, "They've been hit the worth by their mother." He said and Kat blinked in horror.

"Oh- has she brought shame?" The Teacher asked and Orochimaru shook his head as Kagetora got up,

"I'm not going to sit here as he talks bad about mom!" Kagetora hissed with mistrust, and Orochimaru gave him a sharp look,

"Sit down, Kagetora." Orochimaru ordered and the girl grabbed Kagetora's hand lightly, "O…Onii-Chan…" She whispered. Kagetora blushed and grumbled as he sat back down.

"Excuse them. My children are a little bit too…isolated…to let anyone in their space." Orochimaru said, "My wife fell ill, and she left us not to long ago." The Teacher was taken back, "Please forgive my children. We've all been trying our best to accept that she isn't with us."

"I'm so sorry." The Teacher said, and Orochimaru smiled gently,

"Our entire life revolved around my wife. She supported us more than my job did." Orochimaru laughed, "I didn't know how to cook a thing, but, my daughter has been so helpful." He ruffled the girl's hair, "Such a good girl." She smiled happily, "I know they may have some trouble, but, please, keep watching over them; Even my ruffian of a son, Kagetora." Kagetora snorted and looked away,

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't know about your wife. My apologies; Have a nice day." The Teacher said and Orochimaru nodded, exiting the room with their children, the girl clinging to Kagetora like a love-sick puppy.

"Jeez, you kids! What did you do this time!" Orochimaru sighed in exhaustion, and Kagetora stopped, crouching, and letting his sister hop on his back, and began to piggy-back her. "Your mother had a better reign on you two than I ever could."

"I was smoking behind the Gym. Sesshie was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Kagetora said and Kat followed them, unaware she was beginning to gain a more solid form. "Sesshie was, actually, being ganged up on by some boys and I light a cig to show them what's what- because you told us not to use jutsu." Kagetora grumbled, "I don't know why though…"

"Kagetora, that's enough." Orochimaru said sternly, the girl looking at him, "Your mother wanted you to be happy with the gifts you had, but we must blend in. If we were to stand out…then we might as well be dragging your mom through the mud."

"Right- Sorry, Dad." Kagetora said and the girl smiled, "We'll be better!" She promised and her brother shushed her, "Semile, that's enough."

_Your objective, with this justu, is to convince Orochimaru to kill you and himself._

Kat clutched the flowing white dress he wore. How could she do such a thing? Look how happy they were! Orochimaru was ruffling Kagetora's head and the kids were smiling. His Dreamscape was so beautiful; even she felt they were better off without her. That's all this place was…his dreams. "So…how's mom?" Kagetora asked and Orochimaru frowned slightly. Wait- didn't Orochimaru say she was dead?

"She's…doing better. Why don't we pick her up some flowers and go stop by?" Orochimaru offered and Kagetora grunted disapprovingly, "Mom doesn't like flowers! Let's get her those chocolates she likes though." Kagetora said and his sister blushed and quietly protested, "M…Maybe we should get mom some hair dye…She'd look so pretty with pink hair." Kat quietly followed them bare foot, and listened silently to their conversation. They ended up getting everything- chocolates, flowers, and the hair dye. She was impressed that both of her kids could manipulate their dad like a violinist could play a violin. They went to a Hospital. Room 505 was when Orochimaru opened the door and she saw herself in a bed.

"I brought the kids by, Honey." Orochimaru said and the hospitalized Kat sat up and smiled,

"Thanks. Oh, you know they skipped lunch to see me too, right?" She smiled and the kids hugged her. Her hair was over her right shoulder in a loose pony tail, and didn't look too healthy. The daughter blabbered on about her friends while the Hospitalized her listened and shared the chocolates with her family, and Orochimaru replaced the dead flowers with the new ones.

"Kids, make yourself scare, I need to talk to your mom." Orochimaru said bluntly, pulling out his wallet and handing them each 5 bucks, "Here, go get something from the vending machine or something." Kagetora nodded and offered his hand to his sister, who took it, and they walked out. Orochimaru pulled up a chair next to the bed and she smiled at him, as Kat watched. "How are you feeling?"

"Stop asking me that, I feel the same every time you do. I feel fine." She hissed lowly, "Go tell the doctors I'm fine and take me home. I doubt YOU'VE been doing the cleaning and laundry, and I don't want you to pile all of the cooking on poor little Semile!" Orochimaru shook his head, "…Why won't you take me home?" She asked him sadly, and he looked at her, "Oro…please. I want to be back in our house- the one we bought and have been raising our family in." Orochimaru lowered his head and she looked at him with worry, "What's going on? Years ago, you would have burned down an entire Village just to take me home. Do you just…not care about me?" She asked and he glared at him momentarily, before his expression softened,

"I…the doctors said that you've gotten worse." He told her, "They won't let me take you home." She looked down at the sheets, "I'm sorry I brought you flowers. I know there's a type you like but I-"

"'Couldn't remember it', right?" She asked and Orochimaru looked at her sadly, "Just... go. Stop visiting me." She said, gripping the sheets, "Every day. When all those horrible things happened to me, I asked myself, 'Why am I here? I could be with someone else, in a peaceful life, where the only things I can worry about are bills and gas.' Not a life where I have to go in hiding to make sure I wasn't killed during pregnancy. There was always a part of me that told me it will all get better, its all for a good cause. That was the same part that said you were worth everything I went through." Orochimaru looked heart broken. "Get out and send the doctor in. I'd rather see him then you." Orochimaru got up and left, and Kat watched herself cry, and Orochimaru direct their kids out of the hospital with 'mom's tired, let's go home.' Kat felt it. Everything. She felt the pain the Dreamscape version of her was going trough. Then, she watched as the dreamscape her leaved over the side of her bed, and unplugged the machines that were helping her live.

The doctors rushed in and plugged them back in, before attempting to revive her. She was gone- and Orochimaru came in during the last moments. The kids cried- and Orochimaru was silent and stoic, taking them home. He locked himself in his bedroom and cried. Kat was in his bedroom and stared down at Orochimaru, as he covered his face with his hands. His Dreamscape was heart breaking. This was what he really thought of her? "God, I'm such a bitch." She murmured to herself, but Orochimaru stopped, and looked over at her, "Oh shit, you can't see me can you?" He stared at her in disbelief. "Fuck, I think you can."

"K-Kat?" He gasped and she blinked, "No- you're wearing all white. Are you- her soul?" She slapped him across the face,

"Get a grip, you ninny." She said seriously and he looked at her,

"Y…Your favorite flower is the Belladonna (1), and your favorite colors are-uh- purple, silver, and black. You like chocolate-" He said, trying to remember everything about her.

"The road to redemption is paved with obstacles." Kat said bluntly, "I'm not some figment- some angel that you have to try and redeem yourself." He stared at her, "I…You're dead, Orochimaru." He blinked, "We're in your Dreamscape- all of this is just a dream. You can dream anything up, but that doesn't change the fact you're dead." She looked down, seeing herself in sexy lingerie. "Awesome, Oreos. Nice to see you're taking all of this seriously."

"I'm alive. I'm not dead." Orochimaru said, and she shook her head. "No? B...Our children-"

"I only gave birth to Kagetora." Kat told him, "Sumire- Semile- what ever her name is- was a miscarriage. If she wasn't a miscarriage…there's no doubt in my mind that she would be Daddy's little girl." Kat smiled and Orochimaru smiled too. "Orochimaru, you are dead, and I'm only here to get you to kill me and yourself." His smile vanished. "I know it's a little absurd, but you have to trust me on this, it could save your life- literally."


	11. Chapter 13

Heaven Sent

Chapter 13

~The Price of being in the King's body ~

"You have to kill me and yourself to be resurrected in the Real world." Kat told him, and Orochimaru stared at her.

"I feel more alive than I've felt in years!" Orochimaru said, and she stared at him,

"Have you ever questioned _why_? There was always something- something you had to hold back, something you had to keep tabs on. In such a body, why wouldn't you? Your body hasn't been rejecting you- when has this never happened?" Orochimaru's pupils shrunk, "I'm dead and so are you. I'm working on something so that both of us can live again, and you're denying me."

"…How did I die?" Orochimaru asked,

"Sasuke turned on you. As you used your immortality justu on him, in your weakest moment, you lost and he trapped you, and killed you. I- saw the whole thing." She told him, and he thought about it,

"How did you die?"

"Heart break. You were dead, and I just… gave up. I died in my sleep, at the stroke of midnight, and was cremated. Gokai took my soul and put it back on earth." Orochimaru looked at her,

"W…What do you do?"

"I refill the streams, and the creeks, the rivers and the oceans, with my tears. Everywhere I step, flowers bloom in my wake, instead of buildings crashing. I repair the rips in the great tapestry of Fate. I wash the world of sin." She said, and laughed, "But, that's want I'm assumed to say. On the serious side, I usually sleep and eat- then sleep some more." Orochimaru shook his head,

"Let me get this straight- I have to kill you and myself, so that we can both be resurrected on Earth?" He asked and she shook her head,

"No, you have to kill me with this dagger." She said, holding out a sharp, curved dagger with strange letters inscribed in both the handle and the sharp crescent blade. "I can't hurt myself. I tried and, well, it didn't work." Orochimaru took the knife and looked at it sadly, looking back at her, "Orochimaru, don't make m ask twice." He looked at the knife, before something landed on it- a pair of lace panties. He coughed, and she sat next to him, "Well? What's your answer?"

~O~O~O~

Sumire gave Kagetora a bundle of colored pictures- all of women- who were single in the Village of Konoha. Kagetora looked through them and smirked, "This one." He tapped the picture, and handed it back to Sumire, "I want you so arrange for her to come here." Sumire looked at the picture of a blonde haired girl with pupil-less blue eyes. "If you must, tell the Hokage it will be a permanent alliance in exchange for her."

"I don't think it's fair to throw around your alliance so unjustly when the Hokage has already agreed to the alliance turns. You're taking far too much and not giving enough, Kagetora-Dono. What about the other nations?" Sumire asked and Kagetora thought about it,

"True- offer them the same terms." Kagetora leaned back in his chair,

"And what about the Konoha female, Kagetora-Dono?" Sumire asked, half-worried for her, half-cautious of him.

"I will approach her father and ask for her hand of course. I'll find something suitable for such an occasion. I can't threaten my future father-in-law." Kagetora said and smiled, "Make sure to prepare a room- across from mine- for her with girly things you'd like. She'll like them too, right?" Sumire bowed low,

"Of course. I'll get started right away." Sumire said and left, shutting the door behind her, and sighing. "Kagetora-Dono…you're making a fool of the Sound Kage position and your mother…" Sumire said softly, and walked off.

~O~O~O~

Karin looked at the snake, holding a mouse in front of it, "aren't you hungry?" She asked it and it looked at her, flicked its tongue out, and wrapped back around Sasuke's neck.

"Leave him be, he won't accept anything from you, Karin." Sasuke said bluntly, and the snake slithered down Sasuke's arm and out of the cave they were occupying, spotting a rabbit. The snake lunged forward and abnormally wrapped quickly around the mammal, tightening around it until it gave up, before devouring it, and slowly slithering back next to Sasuke. It lay motionless next to him and he lightly scratched the snake's head. "He's full." Sasuke said simply, looking out of the cave and at the sky, as dark storm clouds began to gather, "Looks like a storm."

"Sasuke-Kun, please don't put so much trust in that snake. He vanished for hours and then came back. He's probably a spy in disguise." Karin said and Sasuke looked at her sharply and she winced,

"Enough." The snake slithered closer and Sasuke pet it, looking away from her. Karin flared with anger as Suigetsu and Juugo minded their business.

_That's right, Girl. He doesn't believe you. _Karin blinked and looked at the snake, as it flicked out its tongue, smirking, _He won't if you're continuously annoying and useless; but I can help you. You want him to like you, right? _The snake reared up, Sasuke lightly scratching it's under belly. _Hmm…that's nice. What do you say, girl? Will you pledge your allegiance to someone you don't know, to earn his affections? _Karin's eyes rolled back in her sockets and she passed out. _Ugh, how utterly useless a girl she is. Scratch a little to the left, please. Oooooooooooh, yesssss, that's great._

~O~O~O~

Madara paced back and forth impatiently, in front of his room. Why was Gokai in there, but not him? He panicked, thinning of all the horrible things that the two of them were probably doing, "If you're doing anything indecent-!" The Uchiha threatened through the door and Gokai replied with calm, "That's the 29th time you've accused me of indecency with my own Partner." Gokai said and looked down at his partner's form, as she slept. He glanced at the clock, worried. The time for the justu was short- a mere 72 hours- and that was the extended barely safe, maximum. She was already in the last hour- any longer and she would be lost forever. Suddenly, her hands gripped the sheets and she gasped for air, coughing, her eyes flaring open. They flashed another color, before she relaxed and looked at Gokai. Had it worked? Gokai reached over, as she recovered, getting a better look at her eyes as he pushed them apart. There was a golden ring, around her green eyes, and he smiled. "Welcome to the Akatsuki Base, Orochimaru. Or should I say, welcome to your wife's body. Now we are to bathe you, because you've been lying around for 72 hours." She blinked sleepily,

"Huh?" She answered and Gokai rolled his eyes, picking up his partner and carrying her to the bathroom, setting her on her feet by the bath, and ripped off her clothes, and she gasped, twirled, and fell into the water, completely naked. "AHH!" Madara flinched outside of the room,

"Don't worry, Guard Dog, I'm just helping her bathe!" Gokai said and looked at her, and she stood in the bathe, "Welcome to the life of your wife, Lord Orochimaru. Now bathe fast, you have to entertain our Generous Host." Gokai smirked, "Oh, and if you don't cooperate, she's given us both orders to make you cooperate." She looked at him defiantly,

"Who do you think you are!" She snapped, and Gokai tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling, "I don't know where the hell I am! Why am I in my wife's body anyway!"

"It's part of the jutsu. Your minds are switches to the opposite bodies until you meet again, until your body is perfected. My apologies. You'll have to get over it though, Sir, because I only take shit from your wife." Orochimaru shivered, "Until you act like you're wife, she's set some rather embarrassing consequences for you. Now finish your bath." Gokai snapped and left. Orochimaru looked at his new hands and just started touching his new body.

"Ah- her breasts have gotten bigger." He mused, and Gokai returned with a change of clothes and flinched, "Knock that off! You're defiling her body!" Orochimaru looked at Gokai and glared at him,

"Shut up. It's my wife's body! I can do whatever I want to it!" He snapped and Gokai was silent.

"Ah- is that defiance? Very well." Gokai said and walked off, opening the door, "Oh, Madara! She's not being cooperative." Gokai stepped aside to let Madara in, and leaned against the bathroom door frame, arms crossed over his chest, as Madara smirked and got closer to Orochimaru, who covered up.

"What the hell is all of this about!"

"For defying us once, you're exacted to a torture method that your wife set up, and since I want you to cooperate more, I'm going to have Madara do it. He's been looking forward to this for a long time." Gokai explained and Madara took off his mask and began to strip, slipping out of his cloak and showing his bare chest. Orochimaru stepped back, as Madara pulled on a pair of strange blue gloves and jumped into the water, grabbing Orochimaru. The gloves had small circles encircled by larger ones and bumps all long them. "Here, Madara, allow me to help you a little." Gokai offered and a thin but strong wire wrapped around Orochimaru's upper arms, keeping them to his sides. Piano wire-! "Have fun, Madara."

"You traitor!" Orochimaru snarled. Although in his wife's body, he still had her voice. "AAAAHHH! G-Gokai, make him stop!" Gokai covered his face with a hand, looking away, blushing slightly. It was still Kat's voice. A moan came from the bathroom and then a deep chuckle,

"You've never done this before, Kat." Madara voiced and Gokai clenched his teeth.

"Enough, Madara." Gokai said, going back into the room, Orochimaru's face red, as he panted slightly, "I'm sure she'll behave now- RIGHT?" Gokai asked and Orochimaru nodded weakly,

"Y-Yes." She promised and the wires vanished, thus, Madara reluctantly releasing her. "S…Sorry." Orochimaru apologized and Madara lowered his gaze,

"Why don't you help her get her back, Madara?" Madara nodded and took off the gloves, setting them aside and got out to get a towel and soap, "Get ready for a heavy day's of work, Orochimaru. You'll need to prepare yourself." Orochimaru glared at him, "Think about it- your wife is probably out in Konoha somewhere, being her completely natural self."

~O~O~O~

"So…you're not Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked, "And this Jutsu- is to bring him back?"

"Yes, but in the process, it steadily deludes the urge for destruction." Kat answered, in Orochimaru's body, the outer rims of his once golden snake eyes, held green now. "I'll keep a low profile, ok? If you want, I'll cook too- I actually have the urge to bake a cake, since I have a material body now."

"You- haven't had a material body?" Tsunade asked and Kat smiled,

"No- I've had material moments, but my body is composed of the thoughts of what others thing of me." She put her hands together, "So- please- in my state of vulnerability, grant me sanctuary." Tsunade hesitated, and then nodded, "Thank you, I will go make some cake now!" She said, smiling girlishly with her husband's smile, and left. Tsunade shivered, and Shizune blushed,

"Even though it's Kat-Dono, s-she made her husband look very attractive right there." Shizune said as Kat left the room. She struggled to tie up her husband's long thick hair,

"What a hassle! I-It's too long and thick!" She voiced in a complaining manner, before managing to get it up in a sloppy bun, the bangs framing her face, "I guess this will do." She stood there, staring at the cook book in silence. "Let's see- how about chocolate? He won't mind much, would he?" She paused and stared at the book, her heart aching. It wasn't even her heart- it was Orochimaru's. Images of her lying on the floor, dead, bathing in a large pool of her own crimson colored blood; eyes glossed over, the blood seeming from the corner of her mouth; it must have been what he had thought had happened to her. Suddenly, another image of her and a boy about half her own size, playing in a field, replaced it. The boy must have been their son- but he didn't know how old he was, did he? That's why the boy was silhouetted. She frowned and started making the cake, getting chocolate all over herself, laughing. "Oh shit, I messed up! Hahahaha! Fuck I'm going to kill someone!" She laughed happily. Better to be optimistic than a pessimist like fucking Kabuto. She had finished the batter when she realized someone was in the kitchen, and smiled, slowly grabbing a knife, before whipping around and pressing the blade to the person's through.

"Whoa!" A deep voice exclaimed and she realized she was putting a knife to the Perverted Toad Sage's throat. She snorted and pulled the knife back, "Nice to see you too, Orochimaru."

"Useless men should go die." She said bluntly and Jiriya frowned.

"And you shouldn't be here." Jiriya voiced and she grabbed him, with one hand, and pulled down her lower lids with the other, showing him the green ring around her new yellow eyes, before shoving him off,

"I'm NOT, Orochimaru. I am his wife, Kat." She pointed the knife at him, "And if you keep picking on my husband, I'm going to shove so much coal down your throat, you'll be shitting diamonds for YEARS!" She snarled warningly, and got back to cooking. "Get the fuck out of the kitchen, I'm cooking." Jiriya smirked and approached closer and she put more focus into putting the batter in the cake pan than the other Sannin. She whipped around and grabbed Jiriya's ear and she snarled something horrid, and dragged him to the Hokage's room, and opened the door, "KEEP YOUR LEWD HUSBAND IN CHECK!" She snapped and threw Jiriya at Tsunade, who caught him, and they both fell to the ground in a loud crash. "What a hassle."


	12. Chapter 14

Heaven Sent

Chapter 14

"Ah! I-I messed up the make up again!" Orochimaru exclaimed, pouting, looking at his wife's reflection in the mirror, "How utterly ridiculous! I added too much blush!" Gokai stepped into the room, "Ah, Manservant, help me with the make up." Orochimaru said and Gokai frowned, helping him evenly apply the make up. "It's so caked on-" Orochimaru muttered, coughing, and applying the mascara.

"You wife has natural beauty- but with your ugly expressions, the only way we can make you beautiful is cake on the make up." Gokai said bluntly and Orochimaru flinched,

"Y-You bastard!" He hissed and Gokai smiled charmingly,

"You're starting to sound more like Kat! Good job. Now-" Gokai leaned in and Orochimaru blinked, "Let's work on your 'Beauty Queen' Smile." Gokai stood up and pointed to his own, charming and enchanting smile.

"Uh- B-Beauty Queen smile?" Orochimaru asked and Gokai nodded,

"Your wife has a lot of female and male fans because of her smile- but that's the 'Princess' smile. You can't smile like her, but you'll have to learn how. Quickly- we only have a few hours before we have to show you off." Gokai smirked and Orochimaru blinked,

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because the members of my clan have been making fashionable clothes that they thing your wife will wear and we will sell. Since you are in your wife's body, you must be amongst the models who are modeling the clothes. Your wife was to be the crown jewel though." Orochimaru nodded as Gokai did up his hair, and Madara came in with a hip and gorgeous dress, and the Sannin immediately jumped to his/ her feet. "This is the one we're most proud of." Orochimaru's eyes sparkled and Madara put the dress on the bed, Before Orochimaru could inspect the dress further, Gokai grabbed her arm, "Hold on- Smile practice first." Orochimaru frowned but reluctantly agreed, "Now, you must thing of something charming- go ahead and try."

Orochimaru thought of dead bodies and smiled and eerie smile, "None of that, now. Think of flowers." He responded with a fake smile and Gokai sighed, "We've got out work cut out for us, eh, Madara?" Gokai said and Madara nodded reluctantly.

~O~ Konoha ~O~

Kat sat up in the bed she borrowed and groaned her hair askew, "Fuck, I hate mornings." She growled and threw off the covers, getting up and stretching, before going to shower. She stood under the spray of the hot water, staring downwards melancholy. She sighed and started washing herself- well- washing her husband's body, anyways. She clothed herself and left the room, wanting to go dancing. Not in his body. She yawned sleepily, braiding her husbands long black hair and pulling the finished braid over her left shoulder, and tied it off with a deep purple ribbon. She sighed, opening the door to the Hokage's room, finding Tsunade asleep, on her desk. She sighed, looking around- "Hangover recovery, hangover recovery, hangover recovery…" She muttered to herself, flipping through a few books, before finding something and mixing something together. "Come on, Tsunade; wake the hell up, Old Gal." She muttered, pushing Tsunade back into her chair and opening her mouth, pouring the liquid down her throat, and closing her mouth. She involuntarily swallowed, and began coughing, making Kat step back.

"ACK! What the hell?" Tsunade spat and coughed, before getting a hold of herself,

"Ah, sorry, I just whipped up a hangover remedy." Kat said honestly and Tsunade stared at Kat,

"You look like you just woke up…" Tsunade said and Kat smirked,

"Yeah, yeah, I look bad, but you look like you got sloshed last night." Kat sneered, "Hey, I was thinking about whipping up some real food- you want some?" Tsunade nodded, and Kat turned, but just as she was leaving, Tsunade spoke up,

"Why are you doing this?" Tsunade asked, and Kat stopped, turning half way to the other Sannin, and smiled gently,

"My husband, sometimes, works too hard and he falls asleep too, and I'd do the same for any one of his comrades. No matter how much he may hate you himself, but, I have no ill will against you." Kat left and went to the kitchen.

~O~O~O~

"Madara, have you decided on what you will ask her when she returned to her body?" Madara looked at Gokai, and sighed, looking away,

"I suppose. I'm torn between two things though- I'm trying to find a way to word them to her that she will grand me them both." Madara said and Gokai nodded, leaning against the door frame. "And…her husband?"

"In the other room- changing." Gokai said, "She won't listen to you. She'll just say, 'Jesus, Madara, You're greedy, huh?' well…probably in a lot more words or a lot less." Madara looked at his hands, "Surprising- you pretty much fucked up the relationship she had with her husband in one night." Orochimaru came out of the room and stopped in the hall, before going back into the room and listening to the conversation. "No matter how much you may love her, or how much you desire her for your own, her heart belongs to her husband- the rightful owner of it. You'll only get a hollow shell if you keep her here."

"I realized that long ago. Every time I've had her in my grasp-" He clenched his fist, before he opened it and stared at him palm, "She slips through my fingers. I may HAVE her, but I have accepted the fact that I will never HAVE her." Gokai stared at him, "Stop making that so clear already…but thanks, because I know what to ask her already." Gokai snorted and turned, finding Orochimaru, standing in the hall.

"What's he talking about?" Orochimaru asked, and Gokai looked at him coldly,

"It's a matter between your wife, Madara, and me. It's not something that concerns you-"

"If it's about my wife, I have a right to know!" Orochimaru snapped, "Where is she? I haven't seen her in my body at all ever since I woke up in hers."

"You act as if she was here and vanished." Gokai said, "It was your wife's decision for all of this- she came here and left her body to you, so she could repair your damaged one." Orochimaru blinked, "My partner has gone to deadly expenses to bring you back into this world…and personally, it think it's a waste for such an ungrateful and ignorant person as you are." Gokai walked past him, grabbing his arm in a vice-like grip and he groaned, "Come- it's almost show time."

~O~O~O~

She smiled, "Thank you for your help. Keep the change." The store keeper nodded and she walked off, having braided and tied her hair with a ribbon so that it was harder to tell that she was using her husband's body. Two bags of groceries on her head- three in each hand, and she didn't have too far to the Hokage's place, where she was staying. She missed Orochimaru. She really did, but that's when it hit her-

Why was she doing all of this?

Kat smiled to herself lightly. She was doing it because she loved him. A small voice inside her head voiced, _but what about everyone else? What do they think about what you're doing? Maybe they don't want him around. _Kat thought about it. Her intentions for reviving her husband were really, really selfish. The voice was right, a lot of people despised him, but Kagetora didn't know him and she hardly had the will to fight off anyone. What had he done to her?

Before she met Orochimaru, she could dent a car. Now, she could shatter the car itself, but she didn't have the drive to… why was she helping him? Being his wife- didn't mean she had to die twice to bring him back. It meant that- since he went before she did- she had to grieve. So she did. Her time came. She floated in a sea of white, until Gokai reached in and pulled her out. She had given him her soul. He took it.

….

…

Had there ever been a time in her life- when she was this lonely? Kat looked over her shoulder as she stopped. People she didn't know- walked the streets of a place she knew everything about but at the same time, knew nothing about. She kept walking. What happened to the school she went to- 3 years ago? The classes that she needed to pass, but didn't hold her interest long enough, so she slept through them? The ugly carpeted floors of dark blue with specks of every other god-forsaken color in it, and the white-painted cement brick walls that blocked out the reception on her cell phone? The teachers, who were either to weak to stop the students from walking all over them, to too much of an asshole/ bitch that it warded off the students from going up and asking for helping their work, who instead, decided to sit and fail? Where was she? In the middle, she supposed. Somewhere between- caring enough to go, and not caring enough to succeed. What happened to her friends? The ones she could have taken a bullet for, and the ones she would have back stabbed in a heart beat?

She wasn't herself. Ever since- Orochimaru died- she felt as if she had been wandering around in a daze. Like a zombie. She dropped off the groceries in the kitchen and went to the room she was borrowing, shutting and locking the door behind her. She took off her shirt, pulling it over her head and let it fall to the ground, then untied her borrowed body's hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her husband- and the black skin around his torso that swarmed and pulsated, as his body was repaired by every ounce of Chakra she could possibly spare. She hesitantly raised her hand and put it against the mirror she stood in front of.

3 years ago- if someone had told her that she would be heart-broken, reincarnated, and in a guy's body, she would have laughed in your face and beat the hell out of you. She clenched her hand, panting. M-Maybe she could try and made herself look like her mother- she fell to her knees soon after. She couldn't even remember what her mother looked like! What did her dad look, like? Her brother? Her relatives? She hiccupped, looking at her hands, drops of water splashing here and there, as she clenched her fists and cried.

Why? Why!

~O~ Akatsuki Hideout ~O~

Gokai shivered, pausing in his speech to Orochimaru, who blinked, and Madara looked at him oddly, and Gokai smile, tears streaming down his face, "-you have to present your soul to the audience," He continued, "You are superior. They are all there to see you and you alone. That's the only reason they're waiting through everything else- to get a glimpse of the 1st Otokage, Kat-Chan."

"Hey- are you ok?" Orochimaru asked and Gokai nodded,

"Yes, I am fine. Your wife and I share emotions like my life span. She is crying where she is." Gokai voiced and Orochimaru flinched, as did Madara,

"S-She's not hurt, is she! Can you tell if she's alright?" Orochimaru said and Gokai closed his eyes,

"She's- confused about her position." He opened his eyes and looked away from the two, "She's unharmed and safe. I made sure of that before she enabled this jutsu." Orochimaru frowned and Madara smiled gently, looking down.

"Why…can't I see her?"

"The only person who will see her before the complete Rebirth is ME." Gokai said sourly, and Orochimaru looked down. He looked so much like Kat- and that's what broke through Gokai's steel heart- "W…Well, I suppose I could bring her to see you- but under some conditions. That's all I can do…" Orochimaru smiled happily and Gokai turned away from him, "Madara! Make sure he gets to the show unharmed! If this goes wrong, we'll both be dead." Madara nodded and Gokai left, and Madara turned to Orochimaru, putting his hair up and taking his hand, leading him to a dark carriage, helping him in first, before getting in himself and shutting the door. The coachman whipped the reins and the horses began to pull the carriage, as Madara looked through Orochimaru.

"What type of deal…did you make with my wife?" Orochimaru asked and Madara looked at him,

"…She made a deal with me. I accepted." The Uchiha said bluntly, and Orochimaru glowered at him,

"I don't know what you're going to make me do in my wife's body, but it must be extremely important, and although foolish, I will ruin this body to make sure it's not accomplished if you don't tell me." Orochimaru said matter-of-factly and Madara looked at him icily.

"Your wife- wanted me to give her body shelter and protection; while she did this Jutsu- she desired my word that I would give her Sanctuary. I obliged. She then told me that- in exchange for such generosity- she would grant me any wish I desired." Madara looked at Orochimaru pointedly, "If I wanted to- I could even marry your wife, and keep her for my own…" He looked away, "But- if I did that…she would not be anything else but a hollow shell of a person, whose thoughts focus on anything but me. She wouldn't be happy either."

"You must have thought of doing just that, right?" Orochimaru asked, "It's never stopped you before."

"I thought about it- but I have two more days, before she grants my wish." He responded, "I have a few ideas…but I will decide when I see her."

"…If you knew the struggle I had, just convincing her to marry me, do you think it will be any easier for you?" Orochimaru asked, looking down, clenching his fists. "She- pushed me away, and kept me at arms length. It took months, and I proposed three times! Even so, she still keeps things from me. My own wife keeps any Jutsu she knows to herself! I still… love her, though, even so. Kat comes and goes as she pleases and does what she wants. I never had a say in anything, but she always requested my opinion when she desired it, not when I wanted to give it." Madara nodded, "I don't think- anyone could keep her chained down. She brought the other Nations' Kages together, and convinced them to make the Sound Village a Nation, and while she was alive, she kept that bond in tact. I would be exhausted if I did such a thing, but she had enough energy to juggle the happiness of all the other Nations, the expenses, and trades of goods with them."

"…" Madara looked out the window and stared at the blurred scenery.

~O~O~O~

Gokai stepped through the shadows, and stared at her, "Mistress…" Gokai said, getting down on one knee and bowing his head, "Your husband is getting impatient in your body, and I fear he will harm it if we put this off any longer." She didn't even look at him,

"The jutsu works a lot faster than I thought." She answered, "Then again- Orochimaru always wanted some type of reassurance that all was well." There was a silence and she looked down, "I'm scared, Gokai."

"I know." Gokai said softly, "The risk of changing bodies and trying not to be over come by the other's will and thoughts. I will not candy-coat it when I say that it's an inner struggle, but I have what little faith I have always had, in you." She cast him a glance over her shoulder, "I have put my faith in you- at various times- and you always excel. This time will be no different. You husband is on the way to the Fashion Show." She burst into laughter,

"Orochimaru has those feminine looks, but if it wasn't for my body he wouldn't have the curves!" She said and Gokai sneered, taking her hands in his and twirling her, "Well- I can admit- my husband is quite light on his feet, if not sluggish." Gokai spun her and pulled her back, "My word! You're quite good at this." Gokai smiled,

"I practiced." Gokai assured her, "Mistress, will you sing at the fashion show?"

"I suppose." She smirked, "Get me in my own body." Gokai took her hand and sneered a 'yes', before pulling her through the shadows.

~O~ Fashion Show ~O~

"Where is that Guy!" Orochimaru hissed, looking around nervously, "H-He was supposed to be here, right?" Madara was silent, as Gokai appeared with a cloaked person. Orochimaru's heart skipped a beat.

"Your wife has a few words to say- but you cannot touch her or say anything to her." Gokai said, Orochimaru nodding as the cloaked person pulled their hood down and looked at him. It was him- but he had green rims around his yellow eyes. It was his wife.

"Hey Oro-Teme!" She said, in his voice, and he blushed heatedly, as she reached for him, "Give me back my body." She kissed him and a violent rush of electricity surged down his spine before there was a bright light. When it faded and vanished, the announcer announced his wife's name and her title in the show, and she was already half way to the catwalk. He stumbled and ran after her, seeing her take a step onto the long stretch of stage, and put her hands on her hips as she strutted down. Her hair up in an exotic fashion, as she wore a deep, seductive, and enchanting dress. The crowd stared, as she stopped at the end, turning this way and that, as did the other models. The announcer gave her a microphone, and she cleared her throat, before putting it a few inches in front of her ruby-painted lips.

"_Thank you all for coming and supporting my new fashion trend, the _Lollipop Wonderland _Collection,"_ She said, and Orochimaru was amazed. Gokai and Madara stood beside him, "She hasn't been studying, but she was briefed quickly as we came here." Gokai said and Kat smiled happily, _"I don't know what you've heard, but I've been under the weather recently, and under the suggestion of my personal Healers, I have not been attending. Now, I am here because I'm feeling a lot better. I know that, a lot of current fashions are expensive, but my goal isn't to scam you of your hard-earned money. I want to see you all happy, wearing something that expresses you, not your wallet. Why buy a black shirt for $40 bucks, when you can buy a shirt with the image of the ferocious tiger in a never-ending battle with the wise and fierce dragon, for $10 bucks? In my world, it doesn't matter if you want to be portrayed as a strong, reliable man with a feminine side, or a girl who wants to dress with a little more bark than bite. Clothes should never hold a gender- if this was so- and then clothes would betray us all. If we are too shy to express our love to someone, we can write it on a card for a single person, or tell the entire village, 'I adore you'?" _Gokai smiled, "Passionate." His wife threw her arms out, _"If we were to- stereotype- everything in our lives, when how could we make friendships? How could we have children? Would there even be a way to trust those of our Village with our lives, if we second guessed ourselves! Come and join me, in expressing ourselves the way we rightfully should!" _ The audience roared happily and she smiled, walking back to her husband, "Orochimaru, I put a good amount of time and energy into getting you that body," She said, frowning slightly, "Please- try to keep everything to a minimum. I can't help you if you mess up again…" She murmured quietly, and Orochimaru nodded.

"I know."


	13. Chapter 15

Heaven Sent

Chapter 15

She stood on the stage, the microphone to her lips, as she sang for the audience. It was her, and her along, relying on her vocals and her diaphragm to keep it going. She sang a song called, 'Colors of the Wind' from some movie called 'Pocahontas'. Her voice swam up and down and Gokai smiled gently, Orochimaru and Madara were focused on her. When she was done, she smiled, _"Thank you all for coming, once again, and May the Gods bless you all." _She returned backstage and Orochimaru smiled at her. She kissed him on the cheek, and then turned to Madara. "Have you… decided on something?" she asked him and he nodded. She turned away from the both of them, flicking her wrist forward, gesturing him to follow her, "Come, we well talk in private." She said softly and Madara followed her, "Gokai- make sure Orochimaru keeps his distance." Orochimaru's temper flickered and flared. WHAT! This was the 1st time he had seen her in months, and all he got was a peck on the cheek, while that rapist got a private chat! Orochimaru watched as Madara and his wife spoke, before they returned and she smiled at her husband.

"Let's go home, darling." She said gently and he agreed.

~O~ Konoha ~O~

"The Otokage would like to know if an ambassador may be selected and brought to the Sound Village for inspection and report. He's not very sure if the Village meets the expectations of his allies." Sumire said and Tsunade thought about it,

"The Otokage is trying to do a lot; his mother had a different approach to all of this than just focusing on one alliance at a time." Tsunade commented and Sumire frowned,

"I suppose, but if your allegiance is still with the Original Otokage, then please, say so." Tsunade blinked to Sumire's response, "The Current Otokage, Master Kagetora, would like Ino Yamanaka to be the chosen ambassador. I will return tomorrow to collect her." Sumire said and Tsunade was a little taken back.

"What's that Kage of yours planning by calling out Ino?" Tsunade asked, and Sumire was silent,

"He wants to make sure that the Sound Village is habitable, so, please allow us to borrow her for a month."

"A month!" Tsunade exclaimed,

"Yes, and if you wish, the Otokage is willing to make it count as a mission." Sumire said, "If you agree, I am to negotiate terms with you."

"What's the point of all this?"

"We just want Miss Yamanaka." Sumire said bluntly, "If she's not handed over legally, we have other means of getting her." Tsunade blinked, "I just…want to make Kagetora-Dono happy. He wants Ino- so I'll get her for him." Sumire sniffed, and started crying, "H-He doesn't like me the way I like him- but I still want to make him happy…" She sobbed and wiped her face, "Because- he's the only thing I've got in this world."

"Why would you say that? He's just the Kage." Tsunade said simply, and Sumire shook her head,

"No- He's not just the Otokage. H-He's my older brother-"

~O~O~O~

"So…what now?" Orochimaru asked and his wife sighed, "Where do we go?"

"To the Hideout by the safe house you gave to me before you left me alone." She said, "Gokaiiiii….My head hurts!"

"A side effect of the jutsu, I'm afraid." Gokai responded and Orochimaru glanced at him, "Why am I here? I'll always be here- I'm her PARTNER. By the way, your wife is mortal now."

"I wasn't informed of this."

"Oh, it's only for a short while, don't worry too much. If you're husband is half the man you praise him for, then he will protect you while you recover."

"How come my wife gets free immortality and I have to work for it?" Orochimaru asked and Gokai looked at him,

"When I became your wife's partner, I got rights to her soul, and since she died, I made her a goddess. There is no way she can denounce her immortality now." Gokai said proudly, and they arrived at the safe house she had raised Kagetora and the house she died in. She opened the door, looking around, cob webs having hastily grown every where.

"Akuma? I'm home?" There was a growl and the reptile show through the darkness and tackled Orochimaru to his ass. It growled threateningly, sniffed him, and got off, going to Kat's side. It purred and rubbed against her, as she smiled, "Hi Akuma. We're home." She smiled and Orochimaru got up. Kat vanished to make sure everything was in place and still in good, working condition, and Gokai looked at Orochimaru,

"Don't be such a bitch, get up. Oh, by the way, you still have to kill for your Immortality." Gokai said bluntly and Orochimaru went to say something, before Kat returned.

"This place is fine…Gokai- what has been happening with our son?"

"Well, he plays with woman's hearts like you played with men's, and he still looks like a transvestite. Unfortunately, he's been doing the opposite of what you did; Making alliances in all the wrong ways." Gokai said and huffed, "He's getting married."

"What?" Orochimaru asked, on his feet, and Kat was stunned. "Oh my…" She said breathlessly, and Gokai nodded,

"Actually…The two of you…have a living daughter." Gokai admitted and Orochimaru frowned,

"Impossible- our last died in child birth." Orochimaru said shortly, as if to end the discussion, but Kat covered her mouth, "Gokai…What have you done?" Gokai looked at her pleadingly,

"I-I did it for you and your son- don't look at me like that, Kat." Gokai whimpered and she looked away, "It is the process of the Bone Clan. Those who have died- are resurrected and become our Kin. Your daughter… I collected her after she died, and raised her until she was of appropriate age, and presented her to Kagetora as a Bone Clan partner." Kat's eyes swelled up with tears and she snapped, "Gokai!" "They're siblings! Their duty to one another is stronger when they are! You get to see her grow- isn't that what you wanted?" Orochimaru glanced warily at Kat, who clenched her fist and punched Gokai in the face. Gokai fell to the ground and she jolted with a yell of pain. Gokai got to his feet, "I had pure intentions-!" Another hit- this one was swift and powerful and to his gut, making him gag. Kat yelled through the pain on the shared bond and kept hitting him. Orochimaru finally overcame himself and intervened by hooking his arms under Kat's and pulling her back, releasing her as she collapsed to her knees and Gokai laid on the floor, staring at her. Kat panted heavily, struggling to her feet, and drop kicking him- in the face. There was a groan and Kat fell back,

"Whoa! What a work out! I feel really tired!" She said and her husband frowned, "You just tried killing someone who shared the same emotions with you." He told her and she looked at him,

"Have you ever fought yourself? I feel like I'm dying inside- but my adrenaline is pumping." She said and Gokai got to his feet, as the adrenaline vanished, and she went to the kitchen, "I'll start working on dinner."

"Mistress, maybe...since your immortality is on suspension for a little while, maybe you should make your presence known…maybe retake the Otokage position, since your son is ABUSING IT." Gokai hissed disapprovingly, but she was calm as she started doing dinner,

"I won't do something so stupid. Besides- it goes down the family line, not up." She said simply, "I have business to take care of, yes, but I will not go out of my way to involve myself with the Nations." She said seriously and Orochimaru blinked, staring at her, and she looked over at him, "What's the matter, hun?"

"Nothing- I just-" He smiled and closed his eyes slightly; "I just realized how much you've matured."

"God, you're such a SAP." Orochimaru smiled, put she pulled him down and kissed him anyways, going back to making dinner, as he interlaced his fingers in front of her waist and hugged her from behind, "Hey, let's have sex tonight. I've been really horny and fucking Gokai is like the idea of fucking my brother." Orochimaru smiled and kissed her neck, "Would you like it on the counter, my dear?" He asked, nipping her neck and she shivered slightly, Gokai scowling in disgust,

"I'm right here! I'M RIGHT HERE, FOR CHRISTS SAKE!" Gokai snarled at the two, and Orochimaru looked over,

"Ah, well, I've never really been into the whole guy thing, but I'll do you if she doesn't want to." Orochimaru and they laughed at Gokai's mortified expression. He stayed beside her like glue; as Gokai went off to clean the house.

"So- what's been going on, while I've been gone, my darling?" He purred, kissing the side of her neck,

"Your son has grown into a strong, handsome man, and he's now the Otokage. I got it so that, the title goes down the family line. Since I died, it went to your son, who the other Kages don't even respect too much." She answered, looking back at him, "You- left me with a heavy debt to make up for, you goddamn trouble maker." Orochimaru laughed nervously, "I had to patch up all your mistakes- now we're desperately trying to get over your horrible deeds to make good." She sighed, stirring the food in her large pot. "You'll be good, right? I'll cover for you- but not too much…" She looked at him, "I love you…that is why, I didn't mind what you did so much, but…" He kissed the nape of her neck,

"I understand, my dear." Orochimaru told her, standing there in silence as she cooked. "I…want to meet him…" She looked over at him and he smiled gently, " some public place- where I won't make a scene- is the type of place I want to meet my son."

"You're creepy." She responded immediately, and he jolted, "Ok- I'll pick something out for you- so you're in disguise, and call him up, ja?" She giggled, and he smiled, standing next to her, and kissing a strand of her hair he took in his fingers. She blushed faintly, looking at him, and he looked her in the eyes, smirking,

"I missed you." The Sannin said, and she smiled at him,

"I missed you too. Broke my heart when you went and got yourself killed, but, you know, I don't feel so bad anymore. I'm just hollow inside." She said and stirred their dinner. He sat and stared at her as she cooked. A chance to meet his son… he couldn't ask for anything better. Well…maybe some 'Welcome back to the Living World' sex… but he'd get that after dinner. Thank you, generous wife.

~O~O~O~

Kagetora signed some more papers, "Are you trying to take advantage of me not paying attention? 'Alliance with the Village in the Water'? I don't think so. Get this out of my face." He said, waving his hand dismissively at the papers, as more were brought in front of him, and Sumire entered the room,

"Kagetora-Dono, I brought the Representative from Konoha." Sumire announced, and Kagetora looked up,

"Ah- welcome, Ino Yamanaka of the Village hidden in the Leaves." Kagetora grinned, waving the attendants away, and put his hands on the desk, as he stood up, Ino blushing lightly. "I am Kagetora, Otokage of the Sound Village. I'm sure…you've heard of my mother, Catalina of Otogakure?" He asked sincerely, and Ino nodded,

"O-Of course! There isn't a single person who hasn't heard about her." Ino exclaimed, blushing, "I…I heard she was very beautiful. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright, this Village- it was her passion to make sure it would be a Great Nation. It still needs some work, but please, help me make the dark hallways of this place more welcoming with your talent in flowers." Kagetora said, smiling at her, and Ino nodded, "How about a tour? Maybe we can discuss ideas on how to make-" Sumire moved her hand from side to side, in front of her neck, shaking her head, "-these halls seem friendlier. I know flowers take a lot of work, but, I will manage. I have some more business to attend to, but please, allow my attendants to show you to the room you'll be staying in." Kagetora offered, and untied his black hair, and she nodded, bowing, as he exited the room with Sumire. "You'd better have a damn good reason-" Kagetora hissed at her, until she interjected,

"Your mother has requested your presence." Kagetora flinched, "It seems- something important. Please, allow me to go as well." He nodded, numbly, looking away,

"Mom…is alive? And…wants to see me?" Kagetora murmured, before his heart skipped a beat, "M-MOM wants to see me! She wants to see me! Sumire, do you think she'll want to be Otokage again?" Kagetora asked hopefully, as excited as a child. He had good reason.

"I'm not sure." Sumire muttered, reluctant to see the woman once more, but Kagetora grabbed her hands, and she blushed deeply.

"Sumire, this could be it! If- Mom was Otokage again- then it can just be us three again. No Sasuke, no dad, just you, me, and Mom! Akuma too, but, you know, he's a lizard-" Kagetora laughed, "This is GREAT!" He pushed up his left sleeve, revealing a black tattoo. A summoning tattoo? "Maybe- she'll teach me how to use this." Sumire frowned slightly, and Kagetora glanced back at Ino was the attendants lead her away. "She has a nice ass…" Sumire sighed.

~ Konoha ~

He looked around nervously, then back at his cup of juice. His mother wanted to speak to him. Kagetora had even let down his hair and worn casual clothes. The chair across from him was empty…just for her. Down the street someone walked happily, wearing a Chinese-styled shirt, the sleeved going past their finger tips, long, baggy pants to their ankles. They self-consciously checked themselves in a window, adjusting their hair, before spotting Kagetora. E-even if they looked completely ridiculous in this get up- it was a chance.

"Hello." Kagetora looked up, the person standing in front of them, taking a seat in what was to be his mother's chair. Pale, white skin. Dark black hair, kept up in a single bun, held in with a jeweled flower. Sinister, yellow eyes. They laced their fingers and rested their chin on top of them, as their elbows supported their head, "Your mother called for you, but I'm the one who wanted to see you." Kagetora frowned. Another lover from the past, maybe? They had a flat-chest, if it was a woman he laid with. He wasn't ok with that in his women.

"I'm sorry, but, I don't recall ever seeing you before. Just go home, ok? Not to be rude, but when ever I did sleep with you was not a night I remember." Kagetora said and they chuckled,

"Fufufu! You've got your mother's sense of…playing with people's hearts…I see. She was a…how you say…'playboy' too." Kagetora glared at them. "She had many others before she met me." They were calling his mother a slut! Filthy Street whore!

"I won't allow you to talk in such a manner about my mother, Whore!" Kagetora snapped, and they grinned sadistically,

"Ah- her temper is there too." They smiled, nodding to his seat, and he felt compelled to sit down. "You obviously don't know who I am. Your mother put me in this ridiculous costume to hide my identity." Their eyes held a dark tint to them, "Now…sit back down, and let's talk like civil people, not trigger-happy savages." Kagetora shuddered, but sat down in sullen silence. "How about introductions first? You first." They smirked, and Kagetora took his time.

"I am- the Otokage of Otogakure-" Kagetora started,

"No formalities." They interrupted harshly, and Kagetora nodded,

"Kagetora Giovanni Monrose."

"Ooooo…'MONROSE', eh? That's pretty fancy. It seems you didn't like your mother's last name?" They said, chuckling, "Ah- that's right- I'm the only one who knows her last name. And her first name." Kagetora clenched his jaw, "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Orochimaru." They smiled, and Kagetora's heart skipped a beat.

To Be Continued…


	14. Side Epilogue Mabi

Heaven Sent

(Epilogue: Mabi)

"Dad, Dad, wake up, wake up!" The boy shouted, shaking his father, who groaned, the only light in the room coming from the open door the boy had entered through.

"What is it, Mabi?" A deep grumble of a voice asked, and the little boy smiled happily,

"You promised you'd take me to see Mom today! You promised! Come on, come on!" The child jabbered excitedly. His father merely rolled onto his other side, putting his back to the open door.

"She's not going anywhere, you can wait." His father looked at the clock, "Stupid child- go back to bed, it's 7 in the morning."

"No! You promised you'd take me to see Mom, and you promised we'd stay with her the whole day to celebrate her birthday!" The boy retorted stubbornly, and his father groaned.

"Go back to bed, Mabi." His father said with both sternness and irritancy, as he closed his eyes to get more sleep. He felt the bed dip under extra weight, and opened one of his eyes angrily, his son peeking over his shoulder, staring at him,

" You're a promise-breaker, Daddy." The child said quietly, his father looking at him sideways with his left eye, "Mommy would take me to see you, Daddy!"

"Your mother would have committed suicide before she brought you to see me, child." His father told him bluntly, Mabi blinking.

"What's 'suicide'?"

"Never mind that, leave. Let me get dressed and I'll take you to your mother." His father said, Mabi running out of the room happily. Madara sat up and lightly smacked his cheeks to wake himself up, "Fucking child, waking up so goddamn early." He mumbled to himself, going to the shower and turning it on, discarding his clothes.

"Daddy, I want to get clean too!" Mabi exclaimed, scaring the hell out of Madara, but he looked over calmly at his son, who stood outside of the shower stall, looking up at him expectantly.

"…" Madara begrudgingly turned off the shower, "…I guess we can use the bathtub…" He grumbled, and Mabi went into the bathroom and took the cover off the bathtub. Mabi stared at his dad, while the two sat scrunched in the tub. "For god's sake, stop staring at me, boy!" Mabi looked down,

"Whoa! Your elephant is bigger than mine, Daddy!" Mabi exclaimed, and Madara sweat dropped.

"It's because I'm stronger than you." Madara giggled as Madara scrubbed shampoo into his hair, "Your red hair is strange."

"Did mommy have red hair?"

"No, Mabi. Nor did I." Madara told him, "She didn't have your eyes either." Mabi looked up, his gold eyes glittering,

"You think mommy will like them?" Mabi asked excitedly, and Madara shrugged, drying off his son now, and dressed him up in a little kimono, as Madara pulled one on as well. "Daddy, why do we wear these?"

"Because your Mom's birthday is in the spring, and she liked the cherry blossoms. Did you know your mom had never seen cherry blossoms before she came here?" Mabi smiled,

"Really?" Madara nodded, and his son followed him. His father unlocked a variety of locks, and pushed open a door to an octagonal room with glass on the far side of the walls, in the middle, was a Coffin of glass. Inside, slept an almost perfect replica of Mabi's mother. It was another corpse, made to look like her, but it was not her corpse. "Mommy!" Mabi screamed happily, running to the coffin. He was too short to see in, and Madara locked the locks, "Daddy, pick me up!"

"Ok." Madara agrees, putting his hands on Mabi's sides, "One, two, three." Madar counted, before lifting his giggling son up, and they both looked at the corpse of the woman, who forever looked like she was just sleeping on a bed of stargazing lillies.

"Did mama like those flowers?" Mabi asked shyly. "Those white flowers?"

"Well, your mom didn't really like flowers too much." Madara told him, "she thought that she wasn't pretty enough to get flowers." Mabi gasped in shock, "I know."

"So- No one gave Mama flowers?"

"I gave her flowers," Madara told him, remembering how she threw them in his face and told him to go to hell, "She liked them."

"What else did she like?" Mabi asked, as Madara sat down and light some incense for the corpse,

"Shhh, Mabi." Madara hushed him, "Pray, Mabi. For your Mom." Mabi ran over to him and knelt down next to his dad, putting his little hands together. "Say the prayer, Mabi." Mabi blushed bashfully,

"W-We're thankful for the blessings we receive, day to day, night to night, and are grateful for such luck." Mabi grabbed a little hammer and rang a tiny gong, before putting the hammer back on top of the stand that held the gong.

"You did very well, kiddo, good job." Madara complimented his son, ruffling his hair. "Don't forget to put our offerings on the altar now." Mabi put their offerings on a slab of marble around the foot of the stand that held the woman's casket. "What else did Mom like?"

"She liked a lot of things." Madara said vaguely, and Mabi crawled into his lap and laid against his Father,

"I wish I could have seen Mommy…" Mabi said sadly, and Madara sighed, stroking his son's hair,

"Everything comes with a price, son. Your mom gave birth to you, and she paid of it with her life. She's in a better place now, so don't feel sad." The Uchiha told his son, who looked up at him innocently,

"Do you think…Mommy would have liked me?" The little boy asked, and Madara smiled,

"I think she would have loved you as much as she loved your half-brother." His father told him, Mabi's eyes widening,

"I have a brother? Why's he a half-brother, daddy?" Mabi asked,

"Well, a half-brother or sister, is a sibling that shares one parent, but had different other parents. You and your brother have the same mom, but you and him have different dads. I'm your daddy, and your brother has a different daddy." Madara told Mabi who awed,

"Is he cool?"

"He's very, very strong. He fought his daddy and won." His father sad, and Mabi blushed,

"I-I want to fight Daddy and win too!" Mabi declared, and Madara smiled,

"Hn. In time, my son, in time. Right now, let's just spend time with your Mom." Madara said gently, and that's exactly what they did.


End file.
